Une année bien difficile
by MioneDray 4ever
Summary: Hermione rentre en dernière année à Poudlard en tant que préfète-en-chef. Malheureusement son homologue n'est autre que Draco Malefoy... Au programme? Amitié, amour et haine. C'est sûr cette année s'annonce bien difficile. HG/DM /!\ EN PAUSE /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Une année bien difficile**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Alors je poste cette fanfic que j'ai écrit il y a un petit bout de temps et que j'ai déjà posté sur ce site mais que j'avais abandonné (donc effacé)._

_Alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez... J'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible en sachant que j'ai pas internet chez moi (oui je vis à l'age de pierre =/). _

_Disclamer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas mais à notre FABULEUSE JKR..._

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé durant l'été. Certes elle avait toujours été jolie mais cet été là, elle l'avait passé avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Vanessa, qui lui avait appris à se mettre en valeur. C'est pourquoi elle était plus rayonnante que jamais ce jour là sur la voie 9¾ . Même Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, faillirent ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir décolleté tout simple ainsi que d'un jean slim blanc. Ses cheveux, contrairement aux autres années, étaient disciplinés en belles boucles obtenues grâce à son fer à friser.

"Hey Mione ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demanda Harry

-Superbes ! Et vous les garçons ?

-Un pur bonheur. 2 mois entiers à jouer au Quidditch… Répondirent-ils en même temps

-Contente pour vous. Bon on se retrouve à l'école il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall J'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef.

-Oki. A tal."

Elle se rendit donc à l'avant du train où se trouvait le wagon qui leur était réservé à elle et à son homologue masculin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis maintenant 6 ans, tranquillement installé sur une des banquettes. Heureusement pour elle, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard arriva au même moment.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, heureuse de voir que vous êtes déjà arrivés. Vous devez vous en douter vous êtes nos 2 nouveaux préfets-en-chef. Vous partagerez durant toute l'année le même appartement situé au 3ème étage derrière le tableau de Healthy la médicomage. Vous aurez un salon, une kitchenette, un petit boudoir pour recevoir vos éventuels invités et une salle de bain commune. Vous disposerez chacun de votre propre chambre. Il vous faudra organiser les 4 bals habituels : Halloween, Noël, Pâques et Fin d'année. Vous devrez évidemment travailler ensemble pour que cela soit une réussite. Je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non professeur, répondit poliment Malfoy »

Hermione quant à elle restait interloquée. Elle allait devoir partager un appartement avec Malfoy pendant toute l'année ! Plutôt mourir…

« Miss Granger ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Non, rien. Vous aviez l'air de ne pas vous sentir très bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je vais bien.

-Très bien. On se voit lundi en huit pour votre premier cours avec moi.

-Pourquoi lundi en huit professeur ? Demanda Malfoy. Je pensais que les cours commençaient demain ?

-Pour les autres élèves oui Monsieur Malfoy mais pas pour vous ! Vous commencerez une semaine plus tard que les autres. Au cours de cette semaine, vous organiserez les rondes de chacun des préfets en sachant qu'en tant que préfets-en-chef, vous devez faire une ronde chaque soir. Vous ferez aussi en sorte d'apprendre à vous connaître. C'est pour cela qu'il vous sera interdit de sortir de votre appartement pendant les heures de cours. Vous avez compris ?

-Entièrement professeur, répondirent nos 2 élèves à l'unisson.

-Très bien. Je vais donc vous laisser. »

Et après ces paroles, McGonagall sortit de la pièce. A peine le professeur sorti, Hermione prit un livre dans sa valise et se mit à le lire. Mais Draco ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

« Alors Granger, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Mais depuis quand ça t'intéresse Malfoy ? Lui répondit-elle énervée

-Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. C'était juste pour faire la conversation. Je m'ennuie c'est tout. Mais il y a des choses bien plus amusantes à faire que de parler.

-J'aurais bien dit oui Malfoy mais là je suis occupée au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi Granger. J'y suis le meilleur !

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Très bien…

-Très bien… »

Hermione reprit son livre mais elle eut à peine le temps de lire 3 mots que le train se stoppa à la gare de Pré au lard. Les élèves descendirent du train et se rendirent au château. Hermione dut attendre d'être dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses meilleurs amis.

« Je sens que je vais passer une très mauvaise année ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Une semaine entière piégée avec Malfoy, cet arrogant de service ! Sans parler du fait qu'il va falloir que je le supporte aussi tout le reste de l'année !

-Une semaine coincée avec Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny

-Car nous sommes tous deux préfets-en-chef et que ceux-ci commencent les cours une semaine après les autres élèves.

-Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi ! Lui assura Harry.

-Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche énormément. Bon je vais vous laisser je dois rejoindre ma prison.

-D'accord. Bonne chance ! »

Hermione monta donc au 3ème étage afin de rejoindre son appartement. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit Malfoy planté devant la porte, comme s'il l'attendait.

« Il était temps que t'arrives Granger ! On doit se mettre d'accord et choisir un mot de passe avant de pouvoir entrer.

-Pff la corvée !

-Je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. J'y ai pensé en t'attendant mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

La seule chose que l'on a en commun, c'est Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pas en faire notre mot de passe ?

-C'est une assez bonne idée… »

Et sur ces paroles, la porte s'ouvrit.

En découvrant la pièce, Hermione fut subjuguée. Elle était si lumineuse et spacieuse ! Tout le contraire de la salle commune des Gryffondors une fois la nuit tombée. La pièce était composée d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu de bois magnifique. En face de cette cheminée se trouvaient deux canapés ainsi qu'une table basse. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une peinture où l'on pouvait voir un lion et un serpent, pour symboliser les maisons de nos deux préfets. Hermione aurait adoré poursuivre sa visite mais elle était exténuée. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint que Draco était dans la même pièce. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était aussi admiratif qu'elle devant le décor de leur appartement. Elle le regarda deux ou trois secondes et se surpris à penser que son « colocataire » était assez mignon vu comme cela.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Se demanda-t-elle. C'est Draco Malfoy, le roi des Serpentards. Jamais il ne sera mignon…

-Hum hum !

-Oh ! Désolée Malfoy. Dis, tu veux quelle chambre ?

-Prends celle que tu veux Granger.

-D'accord. Merci. Bonne nuit.

-Ouais c'est ça ! »

Hermione partit donc dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte elle s'assit par terre et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle commençait par trouver Malfoy mignon puis lui parlait de façon polie et gentille et enfin lui disait « bonne nuit ». Elle était totalement folle ! Et ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle était à Poudlard ! Comment cela serait après une semaine enfermée avec lui ? Elle chassa ses doutes et se mit au lit. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur, oubliant un moment qu'elle était en colocation avec Malfoy. Elle sortit de sa chambre en chantonnant quand elle vit son ennemi. Elle sursauta et partit vite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et pour cause : elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un tee-shirt et d'une petite culotte en dentelle rouge. Elle claqua la porte ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le « ouah ! » de surprise et d'admiration de Malfoy. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Oublier de s'habiller décemment avant de sortir de sa chambre ? Quelle idiote elle faisait !

« Je ne vais pas en faire toute une histoire non plus ! Se dit-elle. Je ne suis certainement pas la première fille qu'il voit aussi peu vêtue ! Ça va aller Hermione. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu paniques ni que tu te sentes gênée… »

Une fois calmée, elle profita de la douche d'eau chaude qui s'offrait à elle, s'habilla d'un pantalon de velours noir et d'un débardeur rouge, se maquilla légèrement et frisa ses cheveux rebelles. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Malfoy prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Voulant à tout prix l'éviter, elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour lire un bon livre. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Je t'en pris, entre Malfoy !

-Je ne veux pas te déranger mais McGonagall nous a demandé de faire le planning des rondes.

-Toi tu ne voulais pas me déranger ? Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Dis plutôt que ce planning n'est qu'un prétexte pour venir me faire ch**r ! Sinon ce serait bien la première fois que tu te préoccupes de tes obligations !

-Il y a une première à tout…

-D'accord tu as gagné ! Mais on ne fait pas ça dans ma chambre Malfoy. Allons sur la petite table du salon.

-Très bien comme tu veux. »

Ils passèrent donc leur matinée à faire le planning des rondes demandé par leur professeur de métamorphose en plaisantant de choses et d'autres oubliant presque qu'ils étaient ennemis. Bien qu'ils aient le droit de sortir, ils décidèrent de manger dans leur petit appartement. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à environ 15 heures quand Hermione proposa de jouer à « Je n'ai jamais …».

« C'est quoi ?

-C'est un jeu où l'un de nous deux dit « je n'ai jamais » suivi d'une action et si l'autre l'a fait, il doit vider son verre.

-Mais on met quoi dans les verres ?

-Il y a de l'alcool dans ma valise…

-Ouah ! Granger… Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi Malfoy.

-Si tu le dis.. Bon on commence ?

-Oui 30 secondes, je vais chercher le liquide. »

Hermione partit dans sa chambre prendre l'alcool qui se trouvait dans sa valise. Quand elle revint, Malfoy fit un grand sourire.

« Allons-y ! Je commence… Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

Et Draco vida son verre.

-Très bien. A moi ! Je n'ai jamais été ami avec Potter et Weasley. »

Et cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui vida son verre. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Il était tôt mais ils allèrent tout de même se coucher car ils avaient eu une journée bien chargée. C'est alors qu'Hermione dit la phrase de trop :

« Draco tu veux pas venir dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Non t'es bourrée et tu t'en souviendras plus demain matin. A demain.

-Oui. A demain Draco. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

_Vous allez bien? Moi j'ai repris les cours ce matin donc pas génial . Fin' bref..._

_Je voulais remercier **FireSilver **pour sa review... Et en même temps faire un peu de pub pour sa fic' que je trouve très bien : "Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie"_

_Voilou la suite de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

Chapitre 2 :

_**« Oui. A demain Draco. »**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et l'intuition qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur.

« C'est ça de trop boire quand on est pas habituée ! se dit-elle »

Après un petit moment, elle se leva et sortit péniblement (_gueule de bois, quand tu nous tiens ^^_) de la pièce, habillée cette fois-ci. En entrant dans le salon, elle vit que Malfoy s'était une fois de plus levé plus tôt qu'elle.

« Salut Malfoy ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui très bonne Granger. Et toi ?

-Pareillement. J'ai quelques trous dans la soirée d'hier mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Sans blague? C'est à peine si tu tenais encore debout quand on a arrêté de jouer donc ils doivent pas être si petits que ça les trous...

-0n a un habitué à ce que je vois! railla-t-elle.

-Au moins moi je me souviens de tout ce matin, madame! répliqua Draco

-Dis Malfoy, si on doit cohabiter toute l'année il vaudrait mieux faire une trêve... Non? Donc on pourrait au moins s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-Si tu veux… Hermione »

Il avait eu du mal à le dire mais l'avait fait. Hermione en était ravie. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il l'appelle « Hermione » ou « Granger »? Mais bon autant ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prit la décision de, une fois n'est pas coutume, se faire son petit déjeuner. Elle prit des œufs dans le frigo pour se faire des œufs brouillés ainsi qu'une tranche de saumon fumé, comme elle l'avait fait pendant deux semaines à New York lors de son dernier voyage aux USA. Elle était en train de déguster son petit déjeuner quand elle entendit Draco:

"Hey ! Mais c'est que ça sent bon ici Gran… euh excuse-moi, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Des œufs brouillés et du saumon fumé. Tu n'as jamais goûté ?

-Non.

-Attends, je vais te montrer comment on brouille des œufs comme ça tu pourras le faire !

-J'aurais pas le droit à mon ptit déj au lit tous les matins ?

-Rêve pas non plus Draco !

-Tu viens de me briser le cœur ! Tant pis je me contenterais de la recette.

-T'inquiète même un bébé saurait le faire."

A peine cette phrase prononcée, ils furent pris d'un grand fou rire qui s'amplifia lorsque l'estomac de Draco se mit à grogner. Dès qu'elle put s'arrêter de rire, Hermione sortit deux œufs (et oui il avait faim !) et apprit à Draco comment faire des œufs brouillés. Après cette petite leçon de cuisine improvisée, nos deux héros mangèrent ensembles comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Le reste de la semaine se passa aussi bien que ces deux premiers jours mais le dimanche soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent après une journée passée avec leurs amis, ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient leur annoncer leur amitié.

"Draco, je crois que nous avons un léger problème.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

-Bien tu sais que je viens de passer la journée avec Harry, Ron et Ginny et quand ils m'ont demandé pourquoi ils ne m'avaient presque pas vu ses derniers temps, j'ai pensé à quel point ils te détestent tous les trois. Et ce sont mes meilleurs amis…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ?

-Que nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir cette semaine à part pour les repas et que puisque nous avons notre propre cuisine j'ai préféré manger dans l'appartement la plupart du temps. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de notre amitié si soudaine. Tout s'est passé tellement vite! Puis...

-T'inquiètes pas Mia, l'interrompit le Serpentard. Tu as bien fait enfin je pense…

-Mais Dray, on fera comment ?

-On ne se parle pas et on s'évite... J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'insulter.

-Moi non plus. Bon il se fait tard je vais dormir. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Mia..." Répondit le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et se rendit compte que pour la première fois elle s'était réveillée avant Draco et décida donc de lui faire une surprise. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine et prépara des œufs brouillés et sortit du saumon fumé. Elle disposa tout cela sur un plateau et entreprit de le ramener dans la chambre de Draco. Bien que pressée de voir sa réaction, elle frappa tout d'abord à la porte.

"Vas-y entre.

-Coucou ! Ça va toi ?

-Bien et toi ? Oh ! Tu sais que je plaisantais quand je t'ai parlé de ptit déj au lit ?

-Oui moi aussi ça va très bien et… oui je sais que tu plaisantais. Je suis pas la meilleure élève de notre année pour rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'avais envie de te faire une surprise donc voilà !

-Et ça va les chevilles?

-Ouais... Mais les tiennes auraient déjà dû exploser, plaisanta-t-elle. Et j'ai pas le droit à un merci?

-Merci très chère...

-Mais de rien mon ami...

-Et si on mangeait avant que ce merveilleux petit déjeuner ne refroidisse ?" La coupa Draco (_sinon ils auraient pu continuer durant des heures)_

Ils mangèrent joyeusement en sortant quelques blagues si et là. Quand vint malheureusement l'heure de se lever (car Hermione s'était allongée dans le lit), ils grommelèrent mais sortirent finalement de la chambre pour aller se préparer. Ne voulant pas que leur « secret » soit découvert, Draco sortit le premier et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pendant que Hermione passa à la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit enfin, c'était pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée, Potions, qui comme tous les ans se déroulait avec les Serpentards. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit la plupart des élèves présents mais aucune trace de Draco. Elle était en train de chercher une place libre quand Rogue lui annonça :

"Miss Granger ! Heureux de vous voir enfin… Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les places sont occupées. Vous et Monsieur Malfoy allez donc travailler ensemble.

-Très bien professeur."

Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Comment cacher leur amitié s'ils devaient travailler ensemble quatre heures par semaine ? Quand Draco pénétra enfin dans la salle (il était un des derniers), il eut un regard horrifié en voyant avec qui il travaillerait pendant tout le premier trimestre. En arrivant à sa place, il articula difficilement :

"Granger.

-Malfoy

-Pourquoi se retrouve-t-on à deux ? dit-il en baissant la voix

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est Rogue qui nous a placés comme ça !

-Aie !

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'aimerais beaucoup débuter mon cours maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion assez compliquée mais que vous DEVEZ réussir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Vous avez une heure et demie. Les instructions sont au tableau."

Toute la classe se mit immédiatement au travail car ils n'avaient pas le temps de bavarder. Hermione et Draco firent de même. A la fin du temps imparti, leur potion était parfaite : la bonne teinte, la bonne odeur et la bonne texture. Ils en mirent un peu dans une fiole et allèrent le rendre à leur professeur. Après l'heure de Potions, les élèves de Gryffondors comme ceux de Serpentard avaient une heure de métamorphose. Cette fois-ci, aucun risque pour Draco et Hermione de se retrouver côte à côte car leur professeur les laissait se placer comme ils le souhaitaient. C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva entre Ron et Harry et Draco à côté de Blaise. A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione mangea dans la Grande Salle ce qui était devenu très rare pour elle. Elle était tellement absorbée par la discussion qu'elle avait avec ses amis qu'elle ne vit pas que Draco avait passé le déjeuner à la regarder. L'après-midi, elle avait deux cours : DCFM et étude des moldus et aucun des deux ne se passait avec les Serpentards. Le soir en entrant dans l'appartement, elle entendit Draco lui dire depuis sa chambre :

"Laisse tomber Granger. Notre amitié ne fonctionnera jamais. Toi et moi ça redevient exactement comme avant…

_Re-coucou!_

_Alors vos avis? J'ai ABSOLUMENT besoin d'avis et donc de reviews critiques (dans le bon comme dans le mauvais) pour pouvoir améliorer la suite!_

_Bisouxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ni décors ne m'appartiennent (Sniff!) Ils sont tous a la merveilleuse JKR_

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord, merci à l'Ombre-Masquee pour ses conseils. =)._

_Je poste vite fait la suite avant d'aller réviser mon DS de lundi (SVT )_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Ce chapitre est pour Marie-Claire que j'ai initiée aux Draymione ^^._

_Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre._

_Bisouxx_

Chapitre 3 :

**« Laisse tomber Granger. Notre amitié ne fonctionnera jamais. Toi et moi ça redevient exactement comme avant… »**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Hermione déboula dans sa chambre avec un air (_très!_) furieux.

"Puis-je au moins avoir une explication ? On a passé une semaine super tous les deux, on a rit ensemble comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, je t'ai fait confiance. Et tout d'un coup tu me sors que ça n'ira jamais ? Sans parler que ce matin encore tout allait bien !

-Je crois que tu devrais sortir de MA chambre Granger.

-Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication complète Draco. C'est à cause du cours de Potions ? Si c'est le cas, je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Mais c'est pas ça Granger. Maintenant SORS !"

Il avait dit ce dernier mot d'une manière tellement brusque que Hermione jugea préférable de l'écouter. Elle sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et se précipita vers la sienne. Après avoir fermé la porte grâce à un sort, elle s'écroula sur son lit et fondit en larmes. De l'autre côté du couloir, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça à Hermione. Il l'avait blessée et s'en était rendu compte beaucoup trop tard. En levant les yeux vers elle, lorsqu'il s'était mis à crier, il avait vu que non seulement elle était sincère mais qu'en plus elle était attristée de ses paroles. Et tout ça, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Et rien que le fait de l'appeler « Granger », ce qui lui semblait si naturel un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, lui avait écorché la langue. Pendant le reste de la soirée, aucun des deux préfets-en-chef ne sortit de sa chambre pour quelque motif que se soit.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent tous deux l'idée de se lever tôt pour ne pas croiser l'autre. Draco car il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision et Hermione car il lui avait fait trop mal et ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Mais ayant tous deux choisi de se lever tôt, ils tombèrent nez à nez en sortant de leur chambre. Comme si de rien n'était, Hermione continua son chemin sans se soucier de son homologue masculin. Elle prit sa douche puis sortit aussi vite que possible. En arrivant à la Grande Salle, elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tôt pour que quiconque soit déjà à table. Elle attendit donc l'arrivée de ses camarades afin de manger avec eux. Quand Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent, ils s'aperçurent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Que se passe-t-il Mione ? Lui demanda Harry

-Oh ! Rien.

-Tu fais une tête d'enterrement mais tout va bien ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout nous dire !

-Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais il n'y a aucun problème donc je n'ai rien à dire… Répondit Hermione avec une tentative de sourire

-C'est forcément Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce s*l*p*rd ? s'exclama Ron

-Ron ! Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien. Donc n'insistez pas s'il vous plait !

-Très bien comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin de parler nous serons toujours là pour toi."

Sur ces paroles de Ginny, Hermione versa quelques larmes avant de se reprendre.

"Merci beaucoup. A vous trois. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et c'est pour cela."

Après ces paroles pleines d'amitié, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner mais Hermione regrettait ses œufs brouillés et son saumon fumé.

Le jeudi matin suivant ce petit déjeuner, la situation était toujours la même et peut-être empirait car Hermione et Draco faisaient tout pour s'éviter. Mais Hermione avait remarqué, à sa grande surprise, que Draco ne l'insultait pas. Il se contentait de l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait le matin suivant la dispute. Donc comme tous les matins depuis maintenant trois jours, Hermione se leva très tôt, prit sa douche en prenant son temps, et sortit de l'appartement en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle était en avance mais pour elle, mieux valait attendre que croiser Draco. Quand ses amis arrivèrent, ils parlèrent des nouveautés chez les Gryffondors puis mangèrent et enfin se mirent en route pour les cours. Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione, ils commençaient une fois encore par un cours de Potions. En arrivant, elle constata avec étonnement que son partenaire était déjà là bien qu'aucun autre Serpentard ne soit présent. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers sa place. Elle s'y installa sans un mot et déplaça tant sa chaise qu'elle se retrouva pratiquement collée au mur. Quand Rogue arriva, il donna deux petits coups de baguette et la potion du jour s'inscrivit au tableau.

"Voici la potion que vous devrez me faire durant ces deux heures. Vous travaillerez par deux comme d'habitude. Maintenant, au travail !"

Tous les élèves du cours se mirent au travail. Hermione, elle, décida de travailler pour deux et comme cela, elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler à son voisin. Sauf que Draco ne voulait absolument pas la laisser travailler seule.

"Hermione, je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup et je comprends. Mais ne t'entête pas à travailler seule ! Laisse-moi t'aider…

-Comment tu m'as appelée ? Hermione ? T'es gonflé Malfoy ! OK, on travaille à deux là je veux bien te parler mais tu as intérêt à être au salon à 19 heures !

-Très bien j'y serais. Mais en attendant faisons notre potion si on ne veut pas que Rogue nous tombe dessus.

-D'accord !"

Hermione se réfugia dans son appartement dès la fin des cours. Elle souhaitait être seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Draco. Elle était si heureuse qu'il lui reparle enfin ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il lui avait énormément manqué pendant ces trois jours passés sans lui. Quand Draco arriva, vers 19 heures, elle avait enfin décidé ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Mia... J'ai bien une petite idée mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?

-Pour savoir si on est amis ou pas en fin de compte. Pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as rejetée. Pour savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en veux plus enfin si tu m'en as voulu un jour. Pour savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas insultée de la semaine bien que l'on ne soit plus amis. Pour savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec les autres Serpentards ce matin. Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

-Ça fait déjà beaucoup ! Donc je vais essayer de répondre à toutes ces questions que tu me poses. Pour commencer, oui on est amis si tu veux toujours de moi bien sûr. Je ne t'ai pas insultée de la semaine car je n'y arrive pas Mia. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le faire maintenant que je te connaissais dimanche soir j'étais sincère.

-Contente de te l'entendre dire mais t'as passé les deux questions les plus importantes.

-Trente secondes ! J'y viens… Donc je t'ai rejeté car je t'ai vue avec tes vrais amis lundi midi et tu avais l'air tellement heureuse ! Je…

-Mais…

-Ne me coupe pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses avoir des amis qui te rendront plus heureuse. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir repoussée mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et enfin, ce matin j'étais seul car tout d'abord la plupart des Serpentards ne sont pas de véritables amis. En fait le seul ami que j'ai réellement à Serpentard c'est Blaise. Et si je n'étais pas avec ce matin c'est parce que j'ai pris mon ptit déj ici pour la première fois depuis lundi...

-Draco je suis touchée. Réellement. C'est à moi de parler et je ne suis pas d'accord avec beaucoup de choses que tu as dites. D'abord, tu es un vrai ami, au même titre que Harry ou Ron. Ensuite, je suis heureuse quand on est à deux, quand on rigole ensemble comme ce matin où je t'ai appris à faire des œufs brouillés. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, et rien que pour ça je pense que tu devrais m'en vouloir à vie… J'ai remis en cause notre amitié, en ne disant pas tout de suite la vérité aux autres. J'aurais dû leur dire immédiatement et si tu veux bien, on met toute l'école au courant dès demain matin.

-Mais bien sûr que je veux bien! T'es ma meilleure amie Mia j'ai aucune raison de le cacher...

-Tu m'as manqué Dray.

-Toi aussi... Bon c'est pas pour stopper nos émouvantes retrouvailles mais si on continue, je vais me mettre à pleurer et un Malfoy ne pleure jamais." Dit Draco avec son air suffisant qu'Hermine ne connaissait que trop bien

A cette vue, Hermione se mit à rire, rapidement suivie par Draco.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Draco se réveillèrent de très bonne humeur, contents d'être de nouveau amis. La veille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se lever tôt, se préparer rapidement afin d'arriver dans la Grande Salle avant tous les autres élèves, ce qu'ils firent. Mais en arrivant à l'intérieur de cette salle, ils s'arrêtèrent avec un air pensif.

"On se met à quelle table ? demanda Hermione.

-Comme tu veux. On peut se mettre à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, pour ne pas faire d'avantagés, ou à Gryffondor, si tu te sens assez courageuse pour annoncer ça à tes amis dès le matin.

-Et Serpentard ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai qu'un véritable ami et le connaissant, il acceptera notre amitié s'il voit que ça me rend heureux. Donc je lui annoncerai en Histoire de la magie.

-Allons à Gryffondor. Le plus dur sera passé ! Mais surtout Dray n'insulte pas mes amis, même s'ils te provoquent.

-Comme tu veux Mia."

Sur ce, ils allèrent s'attabler et attendirent que les autres élèves arrivent. Dès le premier groupe (Serdaigle) entré dans la Grande Salle, des messes basses se levèrent. Celles-ci augmentaient au fur et à mesure que la Salle se remplissait. Quand Ginny, Harry et Ron entrèrent, Hermione eut la soudaine envie de se sauver mais elle pensa à Draco, juste à côté d'elle et se dit qu'elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une fouine fait à notre table Mione ? lui demanda Ron, pas très calme

-C'est moi qui l'y est invité.

-TU as invité Malfoy à NOTRE table ? demanda Harry

-Oui mais laissez-moi parler ! Déjà asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Il est là car je veux vous annoncer quelque chose…

-Mais dis pas ça ils vont penser qu'on est mariés ! dit Draco à Hermione

-La fouine, la ferme !

-Je disais donc que je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose. .

-Hermione, tu as parlé tellement vite que l'on a rien compris, lui dit Ginny très diplomate

-Draco et moi sommes de très bons amis…

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les trois Gryffondors en même temps.

-Laissez-moi finir. Donc nous sommes amis. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien je vous assure. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a changé ou parce qu'on a appris à se connaître mais c'est un gars super. Si vous essayez vous verrez...

-Mais ce n'est pas possible… toi amie avec lui ! dit Ron toujours très optimiste.

-Et bien si Ronald."

Sur ces mots, Ron et Harry se levèrent et s'assirent beaucoup plus loin sur cette même table. En voyant ses meilleurs amis réagir ainsi, Hermione étouffa un sanglot.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Mione ! Tu les connais, il faut juste qu'ils s'habituent à la nouvelle, lui dit Ginny afin de la réconforter.

-Oui tu as raison…

-Et j'irai leur parler ce soir si ça ne va pas mieux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mia? Je suis désolé, de causer autant de problèmes, lui dit Draco, sincère.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Dray ! Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la leur !

-Bon, je vais vous laisser j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure, leur dit Ginny.

-Très bien, on se voit plus tard Gin !"

Hermione et Draco avaient aussi cours. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de remonter jusqu'au troisième étage afin de prendre leurs affaires de cours.

"On se voit plus tard Dray ! Je vais en étude des Moldus.

-Ok Mia. A ce soir princesse!"

_Alors verdict? Vous en pensez quoi? La suite mercredi.. (Enfin j'essaie =/)_

_Bisouxx à tous =)_

_**RAR :**_

_**-ANONYME **:Merci beaucoup =). Oui moi aussi ça me fait bizarre (même si c'est ma fic :p) mais à rester enfermer pendant une semaine avec quelqu'un, tu te retrouve vite vraiment ami avec... J'espère que la suite t'as plu =). Bisouxx_

_-**Oliara **:La suite! Alors qu'en as-tu pensé? Merci pour tza review! Bisouxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Salut!_

_Je suis DÉSOLÉE du retard... Je suis impardonnable._

_Mais bon maintenant ce chapitre est posté =). J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Pour information il y aura environ une quinzaine de chapitres..._

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapitre 4 :

_**"Ok Mia. A ce soir princesse!"**_

"Princesse"... Pourquoi ce surnom lui plaisait-il autant? C'était Dray quoi! Son ancien pire ennemi... Mais ce simple mot l'avait fait fondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de Draco Malfoy! Si? Non c'était contre-nature... Être amie avec lui ok, après tout il avait changé mais de l'amour c'était impossible... Enfin bref... Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée.

En entrant dans l'appartement ce soir-là, Hermione retrouva Draco, assis sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, une lettre à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione, il releva la tête et la Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré.

"Dray ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois partir. Mon père veut me voir immédiatement et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

-Draco ! Tu ne peux pas partir! Si tu me laisses, qui va m'embùêter dès le matin, faire la petite fouine arrogante et m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit?

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Mia... Puis en miss-je sais-tout que tu es,tu vas pouvoir passer ton temps à travailler tranquillement ici, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. Je dois partir demain matin à la première heure.

-Tu ne passeras même pas le week-end ici?

-Non Mia. Désolé..."

Sur ces mots, Hermione rejoignit Draco sur le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco, qui la contemplait depuis dix minutes. Bien que cette position fut très confortable, elle se leva et s'assit convenablement _(On dirait ma mère xD)_. Aucun des deux n'osait commencer la conversation mais au bout de dix minutes, Draco se lança :

"Mia, je vais bientôt devoir y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Attends-moi là deux minutes."

Draco partit dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau.

"Oh Dray ! Il ne fallait pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tiens !"

Hermione prit le paquet et l'ouvrit aussi délicatement qu'elle le put. Dedans, elle découvrit une magnifique chaîne au bout de laquelle on pouvait voir un livre.

"Draco ! C'est magnifique !

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi princesse.

- Arrête de faire ton Don Juan! Comment as-tu eu le temps de l'acheter ?

-Je l'ai acheté dimanche dernier. Je pensais te l'offrir à ton anniversaire mais maintenant c'est mieux je pense. Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas !

-Jamais je ne t'oublierai idiot! Avec ou sans ce livre autour de mon cou..."

Elle le prit dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir car elle savait pertinemment qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où Dobby frappa à la porte et entra pour annoncer à Draco que le portoloin allait bientôt partir. Dès que celui-ci fut parti, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle se rendit compte que Draco lui manquerait énormément. Puis avec Harry et Ron qui lui en voulait, il ne lui retait que Ginny... Un mois passa, durant lequel Hermione se réconcilia avec les garçons qui s'étaient excusés. Mais Hermione se sentait souvent seule, surtout quand elle rentrait le soir dans cet appartement trop grandpour elle seule. Et jour après jour, elle attendait ses lettres, n'osant pas lui écrire la première. Jour après jour, elle désespérait de ne pas avoir de courrier. Elle se disait qu'il l'avait peut-être oubliée, qu'il s'était peut-être trouvé une autre meilleure amie, meilleure qu'elle-même, une autre à serrer dans ses bras.

Ce jour-là, Hermione reçut une lettre de McGonagall qui disait qu'elle devrait se charger seule de l'organisation du bal d'Halloween et que si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide, elle pouvait faire appel à un ou deux amis. Hermione se mit tout de suite en quête d'un thème pour cette soirée qui se devait d'être mémorable. L'organisation de la fête lui prit tout son temps libre pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Trois jours avant la date finale, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait : un thème (l'amour), un groupe de musique (les Bizarr'Sisters), un carton d'invitation magnifique (pas de chichi, pas de cœurs partout, la date et l'heure ainsi que l'obligation d'avoir un(e) cavalier(e), le nom du groupe et quelques autres choses) et un buffet hors du commun (qui allait donner beaucoup de travail aux elfes de maison). La seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment, c'était un cavalier. Mais pour elle, aucun des autres garçons de Poudlard n'était aussi bien que Draco.

Deux jours avant ce fameux bal, McGonagall l'appela à la fin du cours afin de lui parler du bal.

"Oui professeur ?

-Miss Granger, est-ce que tout est prêt ? J'ai vu vos cartons d'invitations, très beaux, mais n'ai entendu parler de rien d'autre.

-Tout est prêt professeur. Le buffet, la musique, tout.

-Très bien miss Granger. Et bien sûr, vous avez aussi un cavalier.

-Non professeur. Je ne compte pas assister au bal.

-Mais vous êtes tenue d'y assister ! Vous devez même l'ouvrir…

-Mais je devais y aller avec Draco professeur ! Et puisqu'il n'est pas là…

-Raison de plus miss Granger. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de n'avoir aucun préfet-en-chef présent. Vous vous trouverez donc un cavalier pour ce bal. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement professeur."

Hermione sortit de la classe avec une liste de noms à inviter au bal. Elle commença par ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient pris : Ron y allait avec Lavande et Harry avec Ginny. Elle partit donc voir Neville mais il y allait avec Luna. Elle demanda à une dizaine d'autres garçons mais chacun était pris. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à celui à qui elle n'aurait jamais osé penser si elle n'avait pas connu Draco. Blaise Zabini était le mec idéal pour ce bal. C'est sûr qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais comme ça, elle pourrait apprendre à le connaître et c'était le meilleur ami de Draco ! Il devait bien être sympa… A l'heure du dîner, elle se précipita dans la Grande Salle, en espérant que Blaise y était. Il était là, solitaire. Elle partit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, pour manger en attendant que Blaise ait fini son repas. Quand celui-ci se leva, Hermione fit de même et sortit juste derrière lui. A peine sortis, elle n'hésita pas à lui adresser la parole.

"Blaise ? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'écoute Granger.

-Je ne sais pas si Draco t'a mis au courant, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette journée mais nous étions ami. Enfin, il est un de mes meilleurs amis et il me disait que j'étais sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, il m'avait mis au courant. Mais c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

-Non. Mais je voulais commencer par le début. Comme tu le sais, il est parti, après avoir reçu une lettre de son père. Comme nous étions sensés aller au bal ensemble, je voulais me contenter de l'organiser. Mais McGonagall m'oblige à y assister et je me demandais si, en tant que son meilleur ami, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi. Bien sûr, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as déjà quelqu'un ou si tu préfères y aller avec un Serpentard.

-Je n'ai personne et je serais heureux d'y aller avec toi Hermione. On se rejoint dans le hall ?

-Ok. 19 heures dans le hall ! A bientôt !"

Hermione se rendit dans son appartement en pensant qu'elle avait une chose en moins à faire. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait à cette fête, elle devait se trouver une tenue. Et ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle vida toute son armoire pour se trouver la robe idéale. Elle décida qu'elle allait mettre sa robe rose à perles, même si on ne pouvait pas dire de cette robe qu'elle fut « idéale ».

Le matin même du bal, elle reçut un colis anonyme en provenance de Londres. Se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer un paquet aussi gros, elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et fut émerveillée en voyant la robe somptueuse qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle la sortit du paquet quand elle vit un petit mot, soigneusement écrit, glisser de la robe :

_Hermione,_

_Voici un petit présent pour le bal de ce soir._

_En espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_A ce soir._

_Je t'aime._

_P.S : Il y a un petit pendentif au fond de la boîte._

_Mets-le à la place du livre stp._

_Je sais ce chapitre est plus court... =/. Me tuez pas! ^^_

_Vos impressions, commentaires?_

_Bisouxx_

_**Tite Marie je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci pour la review =). Bah la réponse à ta questio en début de chapitre ^^. J'espère que t'as aimé 3.**_

_**Bisouxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Je suis en temps! =). Happy :D *Saute partout comme **Chloé **^^*_

_Miss **Chloethecrazy **que je remercie vivement d'ailleurs =)_

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapitre 5 :

_**Hermione,**_

_**Voici un petit présent pour le bal de ce soir.**_

_**En espérant qu'elle te plaise.**_

_**A ce soir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**P.S : Il y a un petit pendentif au fond de la boîte.**_

_**Mets le à la place du livre stp.**_

Hermione se demandait de qui pouvait bien provenir ce magnifique cadeau. En toute logique, il venait de Blaise puisque c'était avec lui qu'elle allait au bal. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Ni avoir remarqué le livre, ils avaient parlé à peine cinq minutes ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle abandonna sa réflexion et essaya la robe qui lui allait à ravir. C'était LA robe idéale pour ce bal ! C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du pendentif qui était au fond du colis. Curieuse de savoir ce que c'était, elle retourna le colis et un pendentif, apparemment en or blanc et de la même taille que le livre tomba. C'était une petite bouteille faite avec patience. Elle retira le livre de sa chaîne et y plaça cette bouteille, qui lui rappelait sa première soirée avec Draco.

Le soir même, vêtue de sa robe surprise, de ses hauts talons, légèrement maquillée et coiffée à la perfection, elle descendit les escaliers avec précaution. En arrivant dans le hall, elle vit Blaise avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle allait le tuer ! Draco lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un mec bien ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Mais au moment où elle allait bondir sur Blaise afin de l'étrangler, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Devant elle se tenait le mec le plus beau, le plus désirable, le plus parfait qu'elle avait rencontré : Dray était là, à deux mètres d'elle. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Normal, elle l'aimait ! _(En même temps qui ne l'aime pas? =p) _ Il la prit par le bras et l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, où toutes les tables avaient étés mises contre le mur pour faire une superbe piste de danse.

« Comment se fait-il …

-Dès que tu l'as invité, Blaise m'a prévenu. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Cette robe te va très bien !

-C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je l'ai vu et j'ai pas résisté.

-T'aurais jamais dû Dray ! Elle est magnifique et elle a dû te coûter très cher ! Sans parler du pendentif… Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des cadeaux et moi je n'ai jamais rien pour toi !

-Mais c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau Mia. Rien que le fait que tu m'aies accordé ton amitié et un cadeau qui vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde.

-Et ta présence ici ? Cette surprise extraordinaire ? Ce n'était pas suffisant ? Il fallait vraiment que tu rajoutes tous ces cadeaux ?

-Ben… c'était un lot donc t'as tout eu princesse ! Il y a une chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé… »

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Dumbledore pour annoncer l'ouverture du bal. En tant que préfets-en-chef, Hermione et Draco devaient danser les premiers. Ils se placèrent donc au centre de la pièce et valsèrent sur l'air joué par l'orchestre. Après cette première danse, ils en enchaînèrent plein d'autres et oublièrent leur début de conversation. A la fin de la soirée, ils étaient tous deux lessivés et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur bien connue d'Hermione la réveilla. Elle devina sans mal que Draco était en train de faire des œufs brouillés, ce qui l'incita à se lever en vitesse. Deux minutes plus tard, elle fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« Salut Dray ! J'espère qu'il y en a aussi pour moi !

-Mais bien sûr princesse. Tu ne te serais pas levée, tu les aurais même eus au lit !

-Bon bah je vais me recoucher! Dit-elle, taquine

-Non tu restes là! Répondit le beau blond en la prenant dans ses bras. Je... voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Vas-y !

-Et bien… tu ne m'en as pas parlé hier soir ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné car je pensais que ce serait la première chose dont nous parlerions…

-C'est çà propos du mot à ouais ? Celui qui était dans la robe ? Si c'est ta question je l'ai eu oui. Et il m'a donné de quoi réfléchir. Au début j'ai eu peur que se soit Blaise mais je ne pensais pas qu'il soit au courant pour le livre. Et j'ai eu beau chercher pas moyen de trouver. Quand j'ai appris que c'était toi, j'ai voulu t'en parler mais je ne voulais gâcher nos retrouvailles.

-Gâcher nos retrouvailles ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est impossible que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ! Oui je t'aime réellement Dray... Je m'en suis rendue compte tardivement mais c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Seulement je suis ta meilleure amie... Et ça ne me suffit pas. J'aimerais être bien plus que ta meilleure amie. Je veux être celle qui fait battre ton cœur, celle que tu veux près de toi jour et nuit. T'es ma drogue Dray! Donc je resterais ta meilleure amie, parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi... Mais un jour tu te mets à éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour moi, si tu changes d'avis, je serais là... »

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Draco rayonna. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa sur ces lèvres si douces un petit baiser, très tendre et plein d'amour.

« Je crois que jamais je ne changerai d'avis princesse. Je t'aime et cela depuis longtemps. C'est pour toi que je suis revenu, pour toi que je vis chaque jour. J'ai pensé à toi 24 heures sur 24 pendant tout ce temps. Tu m'as énormément manqué. Je pensais à cette dernière nuit, que tu avais passé dans mes bras, à la veille quand nous nous sommes réconciliés, au jour où tu m'as ramené mon ptit déj au lit et où tu t'es couchée tellement près de moi que je pouvais sentir la délicieuse odeur de tes cheveux, au premier jour que nous avons passé ensemble quand tu es sortie de ta chambre pas très habillée quand nous avons joué à « Je n'ai jamais … » quand tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi… »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa d'un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le premier.

« T'es la seule femme de ma vie princesse. Et vivons concentrés sur l'avenir d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Et pour commencer, allons nous balader. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui ! »

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, heureux d'être enfin réunis. Leur couple ne faisait pas la majorité mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'aimaient, c'était le plus important. Ginny et Blaise furent heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas convaincus mais Hermione était heureuse et ça se voyait, ce qui leur suffisait amplement.

Les mois passèrent, pleins de bonheur pour nos deux tourtereaux. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, son trésor. En décembre, il fut contraint d'apprendre la nouvelle à son père. En effet, il voulait que Hermione rencontre ses parents. Il savait bien que tout cela n'allait pas être facile mais il prenait le risque. Selon lui, sa mère allait accepter Hermione et peut-être même l'aimer. Bien sûr, cela ne se ferait pas d'un coup. Narcissa allait tester sa princesse, la mettre à l'épreuve pour voir si elle le méritait, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Il écrivit une très longue lettre à ses parents, leur expliquant tout, depuis le début. Dans cette lettre, il leur fit aussi part de son amour inconditionnel pour Hermione, du fait que sans elle, il n'était rien, il leur dit qu'il allait passer les vacances avec elle et que s'ils voulaient la rencontrer, il leur suffisait de répondre favorablement à cette lettre. Il eut beaucoup de mal à exposer ses sentiments à ses parents, mais il le fit pour Elle, qui était là, à ses côtés. Le mois de décembre passa très vite et quand les vacances arrivèrent, seulement une quinzaine d'élèves restèrent à Poudlard. Parmi eux, il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux amis de Draco : Harry et Ron avec qui il arrivait à parler s ans les insulter, ce qui était un progrès considérable, Ginny qui était devenue en l'espace de 2 mois sa nouvelle meilleure amie (mais il s'abstenait de l'appeler autrement que par son prénom, de peur qu'Hermione le prenne mal), Neville qui se montrait très agréable avec lui. Et évidemment, il y avait Hermione, qui était extrêmement heureuse que Draco s'entende si bien avec ses amis. En plus de tout ce beau monde, il y avait Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco, Luna, une fille un peu décalée qui se trouvait à Serdaigle, avec qui Draco n'avait jamais essayé de sympathiser, un Gryffondor de deuxième année, deux Serdaigles que Draco n'avait, apparemment, jamais vu, trois Poufsouffles de troisième année et deux Serpentard de cinquième année qui devaient s'appeler Kevin Costfor et Coraline Lelough. Pendant ces vacances, les 16 élèves présents à Poudlard mangèrent à la même table, la seule qui restait dans la Grande Salle qui, par conséquent, paraissait très vide. Le jour de Noël, le parc était rempli de neige dès leur réveil. Après un petit déjeuner très vite expédié, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny et Blaise sortirent faire une énorme bataille de boule de neige qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os. A midi, les habituels hiboux de Noël arrivèrent chargés de cadeaux. Draco, habitué à n'avoir uniquement qu'un cadeau de sa mère venant de l'extérieur, fut étonné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'en plus du cadeau de sa mère, il avait une lettre de son père, un paquet inconnu et un venant des parents d'Hermione. Il commença par le cadeau inconnu, pressé de savoir qui pouvait le lui avoir envoyé. Il fut surpris d'y voir un manuel de Quidditch accompagné d'un petit mot de la main d'Hermione. Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle un cadeau alors qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre ? Il la regarda d'un air curieux et lut la lettre.

**Dray,**

**Voici un petit avant goût de ton cadeau que je t'offrirai ce soir dans la salle commune. **

**J'espère que ce livre te plait. C'est mon côté « miss-je-sais-tout » qui ressort.**

**A toi pour toujours.**

**Je t'aime plus que tout.**

_Ta princesse._

Ce mot plein d'affection lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il évita de pleurer ne serait-ce que pour ne pas attirer les regards. Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de sa mère qui contenait, comme d'habitude, un objet hors de prix dont il ne se servirait sans doute jamais. Il finit son déballage par le cadeau des parents d'Hermione. Celui-ci contenait la chose la plus belle que Draco avait eu aujourd'hui. Ce paquet contenait cinq photos d'Hermione, à cinq, sept, dix, treize et quinze ans. Sur ces photos, il la trouva plus belle que jamais, au naturel. Les parents d'Hermione avaient ajouté à ce cadeau un appareil moldu, qui devait servir à écouter quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se promit de le demander à Hermione plus tard. Dans ce grand capharnaüm, il avait oublié la lettre de son père et, quand il s'en souvint, il voulut profiter de sa journée ce qui le poussa à la mettre dans sa poche pour la lire le soir. Quand les cadeaux extérieurs furent déballés, Draco sortit les cadeaux qu'il souhaitait offrir à ses amis. Il avait un magnifique appareil photo pour Blaise dont le plus grand rêve était de devenir photographe professionnel, un kit de nettoyage de Balai pour Harry et Ron, une paire de boucles d'oreilles pour Ginny et une plante pour Neville qui venait d'arriver. Quant à Hermione, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et lui glissa une chaîne d'or avec un magnifique pendentif qui représentait un cœur. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'ai autre chose pour toi ma princesse. Mais c'est là haut. Tu devras attendre ce soir. Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique cadeau.

-Mais ce n'est que le début ! Ce collier est magnifique. C'est le deuxième que tu m'offre sans parler du pendentif d'Halloween.

-Mais tu le vaux bien. »

Cette petite conversation fut interrompue par Ginny, qui souhaitait offrir son cadeau à ses deux meilleurs amis. A leur grande surprise, ils n'avaient qu'un cadeau pour deux, bien qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes goûts. Draco laissa Hermione l'ouvrir par galanterie et ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur les éblouis. Il y avait une magnifique robe qu'Hermione trouva ravissante et un costard pour Draco. En dessous de ces vêtements ultra, ils découvrirent une petite enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait le nom d'un restaurant et d'un hôtel se trouvant dans le Londres moldu. Hermione ne put se retenir : elle bondit sur Ginny afin de la remercier.

« Tu nous offre un dîner et une soirée romantique dans un hôtel ? Je n'en reviens pas ! T'es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir ! lui dit Hermione après l'avoir lâchée

-Ce n'est pas que de moi. La robe, c'est mon cadeau. Le costume de Draco, c'est de la part de Blaise. Quant à la soirée, c'est de ma part, celle de Blaise, de Harry, de Ron et de tes parents Hermione. Mais j'avoue c'était mon idée.

-Merci beaucoup ! dit Hermione, folle de joie.

-Gin, tu n'aurais jamais dû ! C'est superbe, merci à tous.

-Mais de rien Dray, c'est un véritable plaisir » lui répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à sept, profitant de la neige et de leur liberté.

Le soir, Draco et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur salle commune avec la ferme intention de s'offrir leurs cadeaux quand Draco se souvint de la lettre de son père. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil et l'ouvrit, un nœud dans le ventre. Et ce qui l'y lut ne lui plut pas.

_Fils,_

_Je n'ai pas aimé le contenu de ta dernière lettre._

_Il est hors de question que tu salisses le nom de notre famille en t'affichant en public avec une sang-de-bourbe._

_J'ai écrit une lettre à Dumbledore mais il refuse de te replacer dans ton ancien dortoir._

_C'est pourquoi je te demande de revenir immédiatement au manoir dans les plus brefs délais._

_Si tu n'es pas revenu dans deux semaines, Mlle Granger risque de ne plus vivre très longtemps._

_**Ton père**_

_**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**_

En lisant cela, Draco fut effrayé. IL n'aurait jamais pensé que son père refuserait sa relation avec Hermione à ce point maintenant que Voldemort était tombé! Ne voulant pas mettre Hermione en danger, il cacha la lettre avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa chambre et l'attendit. Il allait la blesser mais il se rattraperait, plus tard. Quand elle fit son apparition dans la pièce, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était ravissante ! Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte à l'occasion d'Halloween avec une petite paire de chaussure à talons qui lui allaient magnifiquement bien ! Ses yeux noisettes étaient mis en valeur par une touche de mascara sur ses cils et ses lèvres, roses pâles, lui donnaient très envie de l'embrasser. Il se contint et décida de faire exploser la dispute maintenant, de peur de ne plus y arriver ensuite.

« Coucou toi ! lui dit Hermione toute joyeuse

-Tu es pathétique Granger. Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe de ton espèce ! lui répondit-il en la regardant de haut en bas de son regard glacial

-Dray ? Ça va ?

-Je sors avec toi depuis deux mois Granger ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Quand je pense que je t'ai embrassé, que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'ai une affreuse envie de vomir !

-Dra…Draco ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, le jour de Noël ?

-Parce que j'ai réalisé que je faisais la plus grande erreur de ma vie ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher ! Et garde ton cadeau ! Je ne veux rien qui t'appartienne ! »

Sur ces paroles, il lui jeta le livre de Quidditch posé sur le canapé. Et elle le prit très très mal.

-C'est ça ! Pars ! Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy. Je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de bien mais apparemment non ! Je ne sais pas où tu vas mais vas-y et ne reviens jamais ! lui dit-elle au bord des larmes

-C'est très bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie. Au revoir et à jamais Granger. »

Et il sortit de la salle, laissant Hermione seule à ses pensées.

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

Après s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermée, Draco s'écroula, plus meurtri que jamais. Il se reprit vite en main, au cas où Hermione sortirait pour aller voir ses amis. Il partit en direction du bureau de Rogue, afin de lui demander quand il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, il souffla un bon coup afin de ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions devant son professeur. Après deux ou trois minutes, il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Je voudrais renter chez moi professeur. Quand puis-je prendre le Poudlard express ?

-Rentrer chez vous ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'arrête mes études. Du moins pour un petit moment…

-Très bien Monsieur Malfoy. Je devrais parler de ça à Monsieur le directeur et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Quant au Poudlard express, je pense que vous pourrez le prendre demain matin vers 11 heures.

-D'accord. J'aurais un autre service à vous demander. Puis-je dormir au dortoir des Serpentards ce soir ?

-Sans aucun problème Monsieur Malfoy.

-Merci beaucoup. Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir. »

Draco sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, vide, à son plus grand bonheur.

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

De son côté, Hermione se posait des tas de question. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Surtout après ces deux mois formidables passés ensemble ! Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Ce midi encore, il était doux, attentionné et prévenant. On ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout en à peine huit heures ! Ou sinon, il lui avait joué la comédie, tout le temps. Mais pourquoi ? Elle voulait une réponse ! Mais il était parti… et il l'avait laissée seule, comme la première fois. Sauf que la première fois, il ne voulait pas partir, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras avant son départ. Là, rien. Si, des cris et des injures. Et cela la blessait plus que tout. Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie par amour pour lui. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était la colère qui parlait et pas elle. Comment allait-elle dire ça aux autres ? Surtout à Ron et Harry. Ils avaient mis tellement longtemps à réellement l'accepter ! Et maintenant, tous ces efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir étaient vains. Et tout cela parce que Môsieur Malfoy avait décidé de redevenir l'imbécile arrogant et insupportable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait quand il était comme ça ! Plongée dans ces pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner et resta donc enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée.

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

Draco ne voulut pas descendre dîner. Il attendait Blaise, patiemment, se doutant que ce dernier était avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour être encore ce matin, la peau chaude d'Hermione contre lui. Mais il était seul, dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Pour passer le temps, il eut une excellente idée : il allait écrire une lettre à Ginny, qu'il lui enverrait en temps nécessaire, pour tout lui expliquer, au cas où il ne la reverrait pas d'ici son départ. Il eut fini cette lettre courte mais très détaillée en vingt minutes. Il était 20h30 quand Blaise daigna enfin se montrer. Il fut très surpris de voir son meilleur ami installé là.

« Que fait-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Hermione ?

-Je suis ici car je quitte Poudlard demain matin. Et je voulais te mettre au courant. Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre, menaçant Hermione si je ne rentrais pas chez moi. Je l'ai donc laissé tombée. Assez méchamment je dois dire. Et j'en suis vraiment honteux.

-Tu l'as plaquée ? Mais elle est plus importante que tout le reste pour toi !

-Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Tu connais mon père… Malgré la chute de Voldemort, il est capable de tout quand il s'agit de l'honneur de son nom, de sa réputation. Bien que j'ai cru qu'il ait changé...

-Je le sais bien. Mais tu aurais pu lui expliquer.

-A elle ? Têtue comme elle est ? Non. Elle aurait voulu trouver une solution à tout prix, au risque de perdre la vie.

-Tu as raison, oui.

-Prends bien soin d'elle surtout. Elle va sans doute me détester dans les semaines à venir donc ne la laisse pas tomber à ton tour. Elle t'adore, et pas seulement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Pas de problème Draco. Tu peux compter sur moi. Montons maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-D'accord. Blaise ? Merci.

-De rien mon vieux. »

Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Et il ne fut pas le seul…

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec des cernes monstres sous les yeux : elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Décidée à ne pas être dépendante à la fouine, elle enleva le collier qui lui avait offert la veille mais ne le jeta pas. Elle le mit avec douceur dans sa boîte à bijoux, au cas ou. Ensuite, elle passa sous la douche, se maquilla légèrement, s'habilla d'un jean slim noir et d'un débardeur blanc orné d'une couronne où l'on pouvait lire « God save the Queen » et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle y rentra, sûre d'elle. Cependant, en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny, elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas le seul absent.

« Où est Blaise ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas. Il va s'en doute arriver. Et Dray ?

-On s'est…disputés. Il doit être quelque part. A moins qu'il soit parti. Il a pris sa valise hier soir.

-Disputés ? A propos de quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas parler de lui Ginny. »

Au même moment, Draco et Blaise firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Draco ne leur adressa pas un regard alors que Blaise leur fit un petit sourire qui semblait signifier « On se voit plus tard ».

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

Draco croyait qu'Hermione ne se montrerait pas dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Il voulait pouvoir tout expliquer à Ginny, qui le comprendrait et qui garderait son secret. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fut la première personne qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle. Avec Blaise, ils s'assirent loin des Gryffondors et il prit soin de ne pas les regarder. Selon lui, Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'air triste de son départ. Elle était très désirable, comme toujours, dans son jean qui moulait très bien ses formes. Il arrêta de faire un examen complet de sa personne et se mit à manger. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fut sorti de la Grande Salle avant que Weasley et Potter fassent leur apparition. Ils s'étaient rapprochés mais quand ils apprendraient ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione, ils voudraient le tuer, ce qu'il comprenait sans aucune difficulté. Après ce petit-déjeuner, lui et Blaise sortirent dans le parc, faire un dernier tour ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Tous deux étaient silencieux. Mais ce silence voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Que chacun allait manquer à l'autre, qu'ils ne s'oublieraient jamais et que quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteraient meilleurs amis.

A 10h30, Draco se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il y prit sa valise et se rendit à Pré-au-lard, après un dernier « au revoir » à son ami de toujours.

_**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**_

Comment osait-il se pointer dans la Grande Salle après leur conversation d'hier ? Quel culot ! Et il n'éprouvait aucun remords Môsieur. Rien à faire qu'elle ait pleuré toute la nuit ! Continuant sa discussion avec Ginny, elle fit comme s'il n'existait pas et annonça à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne pouvait garder le cadeau maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec Draco. Ginny la persuada de garder au moins la robe, pour lui faire plaisir. Vers 10 heures, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses derniers devoirs. Plus tard dans la matinée, elle entendit un bruit assez fort : le Poudlard express partait avec Draco à son bord.

_Un chapitre long! =). Je suis vraiment trop trop fière de moi!_

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Nul le Draco hein?_

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :D_

_Bisouxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Hello everybody =)._

_Encore en temps :D. Par contre c'est un vrai miracle que je poste ce chapitre parce que Vendredi, j'ai failli mourir ^^._

_Et oui... Menace d'une amie comme quoi j'étais cruelle et tout =p._

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Enjoy!_

Chapitre 6 :

_**« Le Poudlard express partait avec Draco à son bord. »**_

En entendant ce bruit, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur. Mais les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites lui revinrent en mémoire et effacèrent ce manque qu'il y avait en elle. Elle posa son « Sortilèges et enchantements niveau 3 » et partit voir sa meilleure amie, décidée à lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle chercha Ginny partout : dans la Grande Salle, la salle commune des Gryffondors où se trouvaient Ron et Harry, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas avec Draco, dans le parc. Mais Ginny n'était nulle part. En allant vers son appartement, elle croisa Luna, qui marchait rêveuse. Elle lui demanda si elle avait vu Ginny. Luna lui répondit qu'elle pensait l'avoir vue devant le portrait de Healthy la médicomage en compagnie de Blaise. Hermione remercia Luna et se hâta de rejoindre son appartement devant lequel l'attendaient Ginny et Blaise, selon les dires de Luna. Effectivement, ils étaient là. Heureuse de les voir, elle leur fit un grand sourire et les invita à entrer dans l'appartement.

« Mione, Blaise m'a tout dit. Mais c'est pas sa faute ! Je voulais tellement savoir que je l'ai menacé de lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie s'il ne me disait pas l'histoire complète telle qu'il la connaissait.

-Ouf ! Je voulais t'en parler justement. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tout te raconter. Merci beaucoup Blaise.

-Mais de rien Mia. A tout service. lui répondit Blaise en rigolant.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Mione. Il était adorable avec toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'a quittée aussi méchamment. Peut-être veut-il te protéger ?

-Mais de quoi Gin ? Je ne vois pas ce qui l'aurait incité à fuir en me laissant tomber. Il aurait pu m'avertir dans ce cas là.

-Tu as raison. Aucune idée. Et toi Blaise ?

-Je pensais la même chose que toi Gin. Connaissant Draco depuis longtemps, je suis sur que ce n'était pas de la méchanceté pure. Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec toi Mia. Il t'aurait sûrement averti dans ce cas là.

-Et il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait larguée et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il ne m'a pas répondu. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Blaise. On va déjeuner ? »

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ron et Harry. Ginny se chargea de leur raconter toute l'histoire et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ils pestèrent contre Draco pendant au moins dix minutes avant que Blaise leur demande de se taire. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Il avait beau être un imbécile arrogant et vantard, elle l'aimait. Et elle espérait que ce sentiment qui la répugnait depuis la veille s'estompe vite. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Blaise était plus proche d'eux que jamais, ayant perdu son meilleur ami et bien décidé à honorer sa promesse envers lui.

Le reste des vacances se déroula très vite, si vite que ni Hermione ni quiconque d'autre ne s'était rendu compte que la fin approchait. La veille de la rentrée, Hermione reçut la visite du professeur Mcgonagall.

« Bonjour Professeur.

-Miss Granger. J'ai appris que Monsieur Malfoy était parti de l'école pour une durée indéterminée. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de nommer un autre préfet-en-chef, afin de vous aider dans vos fonctions.

-Je pense que j'arriverais à me débrouiller seule Professeur. Par contre, si je pouvais avoir l'aide d'un autre préfet juste de temps en temps, ce serait super.

-Pas de problème Miss Granger. Dans ce cas, vous vous adresserez à Monsieur Macmillan, de Poufsouffle.

-Très bien Professeur.

-Au revoir miss Granger. »

Sur ce, le professeur sortit de la pièce. Hermione était pensive. Comment pourrait-elle faire sa ronde plus celle de Draco maintenant que tous les élèves étaient de retour ? Ah, et puis elle se débrouillerait bien seule ! Elle se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla fraîche et de bonne humeur. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, où toutes les tables avaient été remises en place. Elle fut heureuse de voir Blaise et Ginny attablés en grande discussion.

« Salut vous deux ! Où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Aucune idée ! lui répondit Ginny, ils ne sont sûrement pas réveillés.

-Tu rigoles ? On commence les cours dans quarante minutes !

-Tiens ! En parlant des loups ! Les voilà…

-Lut !

-Bonjour Harry. T'as pas bien dormi?

-Non Blaise !

-Pas de bol ! »

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry se renfrognait. Après une demi-heure de discussion et de rires, ils se rendirent en cours de potions. Rogue était déjà là, à la surprise générale.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous installer ! Je commence mon cours. Très bien, aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de force. Qui sait à quoi elles servent ? »

Hermione leva la main mais, comme toujours, Rogue l'ignora.

« Personne ? C'est très décevant ! Vous me ferez une cinquantaine de ligne sur l'utilisation des potions de forces pour jeudi. Maintenant, vous suivez les instructions qui sont (il donna un coup de baguette) au tableau et j'en ramasserai une par groupe à la fin de l'heure. »

Hermione, qui s'était mise avec Neville se mit immédiatement au travail, assistée par son binôme. A la fin des deux heures, ils avaient une potion vert pâle, comme désiré. Neville prit la fiole préparée par Hermione et alla la donner au professeur Rogue, fier de son travail. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Blaise sortirent de la salle de classe en plaisantant et se rendirent en métamorphose. Le cours se déroula très bien. Hermione fut la première, comme d'habitude, à réussir à faire disparaître puis apparaître des chatons. Après ce cours, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ginny.

« Alors, cette matinée ? leur demanda-t-elle

-Nullissime ! lui répondit Ron

-Excellente ! répondit Hermione en même temps

-Pour toi oui, forcément ! plaisanta-t-elle

-Pour trancher, je déclare que je suis d'accord avec Ron, déclara Harry sur le même ton

-Et Gin ! Devine qui a, encore, réussi à être meilleure que moi en métamorphose ? demanda Blaise, assez doué dans cette matière

-Euh… Laisse moi réfléchir… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est difficile ta question !

-C'est pas drôle vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

-Nous ? Se moquer de toi ? Mais jamais Mia…

-Si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisserai gagner la prochaine fois Blaise, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin

-D'accord j'arrête ! »

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, rapidement rejoint par Blaise lui-même. L'heure du déjeuner finie, Blaise et Ginny quittèrent les trois Gryffondors car ceux-ci n'avaient pas le même emploi du temps qu'eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent donc en DCFM où ils étudièrent les sanguinoles pendant deux heures. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'occasions de se parler mais leurs visages affichaient des sourires satisfaits. Hermione termina sa journée sur une heure d'études des moldus durant laquelle elle repensa à sa journée. Elle était exténuée en rentrant à son appartement. Bien qu'elle ait promit aux autres de les rejoindre dans la grande Salle pour dîner, elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent environ de la même manière. Blaise, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient devenus une petite bande inséparable. Quels que soient leurs cours, ils se retrouvaient tous les jours dans la Grande Salle aux heures de repas et passaient le week-end ensemble, à pré-au-lard, dans le parc ou encore dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Ils faisaient désormais les 400coups à cinq, unis comme aucun autre groupe ne l'avait été dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ceci enchantait le professeur Dumbledore qui, après avoir vu le couple le plus improbable se former, voyait évoluer jour après jour un groupe composé de quatre Gryffondors et un Serpentard.

Un jour de début février, Hermione dut passer par son appartement après les cours. Elle prévint ses amis et leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait dans le parc, sous le chêne où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre, se changea et ressortit aussitôt. Au bout du couloir, elle fut tirée dans une salle vide et ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par d'autres, douces et passionnées. Elle se détacha des lèvres de son « ravisseur » afin de voir qui cela pouvait être. Quand elle vit son visage, elle sourit puis recommença à l'embrasser.

_Alors c'est qui? :p._

_Moi je sais! ^^. Vous en avez pensé quoi? _

_Bon la suite... Je sais pas vraiment quand. Ou mardi (je suis pas sûre) ou dimanche prochain._

_Mais c'est certain la semaine prochaine je poste=)_

_REVIEWS!_

_Bisouxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Hello hello =)._

_Voici un petit chapitre en ce magnifique samedi après-midi :))). (Oui chui heureuse et alors? :p)_

_J'espère vous allez aussi bien que moi =)_

_Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire (Ceux? Y a-t-il un mec dans le coin?), à celles qui m'ont reviewé x3 (Tite **ChloetheCrazy **particulièrement) et à **MelleKiri **et **Laurhoria **(qui n'ont pas arrêté de parlé du mystérieux "ravisseur" toute la semaine en Maths ^^)_

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Enjoy!_

Chapitre 7 :

_**Au bout du couloir, elle fut tirée dans une salle vide et ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut pas d'autres, douces et passionnées. Elle se détacha des lèvres de son « ravisseur » afin de voir qui cela pouvait être. Quand elle vit son visage, elle sourit puis recommença à l'embrasser.**_

Elle se colla à lui, le prit par le cou et approfondit le baiser. Les lèvres du jeune homme se baladèrent sur le cou de la Gryffondor qui lâcha un petit gémissement. Soudainement, il s'arrêta comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Blaise…

-Mia, je suis désolé mais j'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps. Excuse-moi.

-T'inquiète… »

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de Blaise. Et dire qu'il était si près et qu'elle n'avait pas osé ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle en rêvait et elle n'avait pas osé ! Afin de rattraper le temps perdu, elle l'enlaça et immédiatement, le baiser devint plus passionné. Elle y mit un terme avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler et proposa de rejoindre les autres. A leur arrivée, Ginny eut un immense sourire et adressa à Hermione un regard qui signifiait « Toi, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ! ». Harry et Ron, eux, ne remarquèrent rien. Hermione fit un sourire discret à Blaise, qui le lui rendit. Ils passèrent l'essentiel de leur journée dans le parc, révisant et rigolant. Vers 18h, Ginny demanda à Harry et Ron de venir l'aider à faire quelque chose d'assez étrange dans le château. En formulant sa demande, elle adressa un petit clin d'œil discret à Hermione, qui compris que sa meilleure amie souhaitait leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage du beau brun qui dit :

« Je pense que l'on en était là… »

En prononçant ces mots, il embrassa Hermione avec une délicatesse à couper le souffle. Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche, afin de laisser le passage à la langue de Blaise, qui ne se fit pas prier (NDA : tu m'étonnes !). Cet échange pour le moins… passionné dura une trentaine de seconde, avant que Pansy Parkinson, surnommée « face de rat », entourée de ses deux gorilles, les interrompe.

« Mais dit donc Granger ! Tu collectionnes les plus beaux Serpentards ? D'abord Draco puis maintenant Blaise…

-Non Pansy ! C'est les plus beaux Serpentards qui viennent à moi. A croire qu'il n'y a pas de jolies filles dans leur maison, rétorqua Hermione, amusée.

-Très drôle ! Pour ton information, tu ne dois pas être si belle que ça, Draco t'as quittée. Non ?

-Mais Draco est un pauvre con arrogant quand il veut !

-Tu es pourtant sortie avec si je ne me trompe pas…

-Bon maintenant Pansy, dégage ! intervint Blaise. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Hermione et moi étions occupés avant votre arrivée. Donc tu prends Crabe d'une main, Goyle de l'autre et au revoir !

-Tu vas me le payer Blaise ! »

Et elle partit, furieuse.

« Merci mon amour, dit Hermione en embrassant Blaise.

-Mais de rien, j'avais très envie que notre conversation continue.

-Et moi encore plus » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin (très Malfoyen…)

Ils rirent à l'unisson et reprirent leur « conversation » où ils l'avaient laissée. Cette fois-ci, ils furent interrompus par des rires étouffés qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Ginny ! Je croyais que tu nous laissais un peu de temps ! dit Hermione à notre belle rousse, en souriant

-Désolée, mais j'en connais deux qui se sont vite rendu compte que se n'était qu'un prétexte pour quitter le vieux chêne et à ce moment-là, ils ont immédiatement voulu revenir et pas moyen de les en dissuader, répondit Ginny avec un regard de reproche pour son frère ainsi que pour Harry.

-Les gars, là vous abusez ! dit Blaise, au bord de la crise de rire

-On sait mais on avait peur que vous fassiez des bêtises en plein milieu du parc, vous savez, il y a des hôtels pour ça et donc on a jugé préférable de revenir » dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Hermione se rua sur lui et décida de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de dire en recourant à son point faible : Harry Potter était chatouilleux ! Ravis, Blaise et Ron se joignirent à elle alors que Ginny assistait au spectacle en rigolant.

« Arrêtez ! supplia Harry, allongé par terre, entre deux éclats de rires

-Alors là, rêves mon vieux ! lui répondit Blaise

-Il fallait réfléchir avant de parler de la vie privée Harry, dit Hermione en le chatouillant de plus en plus fort

-Ok, c'est bon, je me rends, répondit l'intéressé. Je m'excuse et vous promets que je ne ferais plus de remarque de cet ordre là devant votre si joli petit couple. »

En entendant l'expression employée par Harry, Blaise se mit à rire tellement fort que quelqu'un passant par-là aurait pu le prendre pour un évadé d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Le soir même, avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Blaise retint Hermione par le bras et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande plus tard dans la soirée. Intriguée, celle-ci lui répondit du tac au tac :

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? Auriez-vous envie de jouer aux cartes avec moi Monsieur Zabini ?

-Mais pas du tout Miss Granger… Juste d'avoir une petite conversation.

-Si elle se déroule comme tout à l'heure on risque de s'amuser… lui dit-elle avec son joli petit sourire en coin

-Tu crois ça de moi ? Mais ce n'est pas mon genre ma chérie ! lui rétorqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Rejoins-moi devant la porte à 22h stp. Je t'aime. »

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle et remarquèrent que leurs amis les dévisageaient.

« Que faisiez-vous ? leur demanda Ginny, toujours aussi curieuse

-On passe toutes nos journées avec vous, il faut bien que l'on ait un peu de temps pour nous… » dit Blaise d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus

Hermione éclata de rire rapidement rejoint par ses camarades. Le reste du dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur (Quelle magnifique expression !). A 22h, Hermione retrouva Blaise devant la Salle sur Demande, comme il lui avait demandé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaise s'assit sur un canapé et Hermione se glissa dans ses bras.

« Mia il faut qu'on parle.

-Arrête, tu me fais peur… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave. Je veux juste que l'on parle de Dray.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi stp… J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Et tu l'aimes encore… Ça se lit dans tes yeux lorsque je parle de lui. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je vais trahir la promesse que je lui ai faite.

-Ce n'est même pas la peine. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Ce mec me dégoûte.

-Écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire et après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

-Ok si tu veux… Mais je ne pense pas que tu changeras mon opinion sur ce type.

-Pense ce que tu veux… Alors commençons par le début. Draco, comme tu le sais, a écrit une lettre à ses parents un peu avant Noël. Il voulait que tu les rencontres, qu'ils t'acceptent car pour lui, tu étais la femme de sa vie, la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, sa princesse. Quand il parlait de toi, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Et ce fameux jour, le jour où il souhaitait te demander de l'épouser, il a reçu une lettre de son père qui te menaçait si son fils ne rentrait pas immédiatement chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a quitté, un peu brutalement je dois dire. Il se doutait que s'il te parlait de ce problème, tu voudrais t'en mêler et ce, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Donc il t'a laissé croire qu'il ne t'aimait plus. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler plus tôt mais Dray est mon meilleur ami et je lui avais promis le silence.

-C'est vrai ? J'en reviens pas ! Et quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai pu dire…

-C'est normal Mia ! l'interrompit Blaise. Il t'a laissé tombé comme une moins que rien, ta réaction était tout à fait proportionnelle t'inquiète pas. Mais vous vous aimez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Oui mais comment faire pour le revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Mais peut-être que Gin en aura une !

-Parce que Ginny était au courant ?

-Oui. Elle était sa meilleure amie donc il lui a écrit une lettre pour tout lui expliquer avant même que je n'ai à le faire…

-OK… » dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Blaise

Elle était folle de joie ! Draco l'aimait et en plus, il souhaitait l'épouser ! D'accord il avait été vraiment idiot de la quitter ainsi mais bon, comment lui en vouloir? Désormais, il fallait juste trouver un moyen de le revoir…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla plus heureuse que jamais. Après une douche rapidement expédiée, elle vida sa table de chevet à la recherche du collier que Draco lui avait offert à Noël. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Une fois le collier trouvé, elle s'habilla de son slim blanc et d'un tee-shirt décolleté qui la mettait en valeur. Puis elle fonça dans la cuisine afin de se préparer son petit déjeuner, des œufs brouillés avec une tranche de saumon fumé. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle, les trois autres Gryffondors furent stupéfaits de la voir faire la bise à Blaise.

« Vous n'êtes déjà plus ensemble ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix

-Non… répondit Blaise en fixant son assiette pour masquer sa déception. Hermione a déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

-Blaise ! Vous n'en saurez pas plus les garçons… dit Hermione avec un sourire éclatant. »

Les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la table déçus afin d'aller jouer au Quidditch

« Ginny, j'ai besoin de ton aide… commença Hermione dès que ses deux meilleurs amis furent perdus de vue.

-Tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ? la coupa Ginny en lançant un regard assassin à Blaise. J'en reviens pas ! A quoi ça sert qu'il ait fait tous ces sacrifices si tu gâches tout ? Si elle meure à cause de ça, il t'en voudra à vie… et moi aussi.

-Gin, je comprends que tu sois furieuse mais je devais lui dire ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire ?

-C'est ce que Draco voulait… Qu'elle soit heureuse loin de lui, loin de tout danger.

-Mais pas avec moi ! Ça aurait été le trahir…

-Ok, t'as pas tort… Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide Mione ?

-Je voudrais que l'on trouve un moyen pour que je puisse voir Draco…

-Mais t'es totalement cinglée ! C'est du suicide…

-Non Gin, c'est juste de l'amour… Alors une idée ?

-Euh… Oui peut-être ! Il faudrait d'abord faire un essai bien sûr mais ça pourrait fonctionner…

-Bon tu crache le morceau oui ? Demanda un Blaise impatient.

-30 secondes ! Bref, on aura besoin de toi Blaise et de l'autorisation de Dumbledore… Il faudrait que tu écrives une lettre à Dray où tu lui dis qu'il te manque beaucoup, que la vie au château n'est plus la même etc etc. Mais aucune allusion ni à Hermione, ni à moi, ni à aucun Gryffondor car il se pourrait que le courrier soit surveillé. Et donc dans cette lettre, tu lui proposes un rendez-vous.

-Et l'on vérifie ainsi qu'il sort non accompagné… comprit Hermione. Vaut mieux dans ce cas un rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça sera plus discret…

-Vous êtes géniales les filles ! »

Les trois amis se sourirent et se séparèrent afin de se rendre en cours. Plus la journée passait et plus Hermione avait peur que, finalement, leur plan ne fonctionne pas. Elle était tellement anxieuse que même Ron, qui d'habitude ne voit rien, s'en rendit compte… Il la questionna une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, c'est à dire au dîner.

« Mione… Ce matin au ptit déj t'était aussi joyeuse qu'une gamine le matin de Noël et là t'as l'air plus inquiète qu'autre chose ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est rien… Juste une mauvaise période, mentit-elle.

-Si tu le dis… » se résigna Ron.

Celui-ci connaissait bien sa meilleure amie et savait pertinemment que s'il insistait, ce serait le début d'une dispute qui risquait de durer des lustres… Il lui sourit donc et se mit à manger. Deux heures plus tard, Ginny, Hermione et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Hermione afin d'écrire la lettre destinée à Draco. A minuit, la lettre était enfin terminée (Hermione avait était très difficile) et il était temps d'aller se coucher. Une fois la lettre envoyée, Hermione retrouva sa joie de vivre et son entrain. Elle guettait impatiemment la réponse de son homme mais cela ne se remarquait pas… Deux semaines plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas répondu, ce qui mettait Hermione dans tous ces états. Un jour, elle se confia à Ginny :

« Il est devenu comme son père et ne veut plus voir quelqu'un l'ayant connu à Poudlard. Ou pire : son père le séquestre et l'empêche de recevoir des visites. Ou il ne veut pas voir Blaise car celui-ci est ami avec moi. Ou son père l'a tué...»

Tandis qu'elle énumérait toutes ces raisons pour lesquels il aurait pu ne pas répondre, Ginny l'interrompit.

« Hermione stop ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… C'est peut-être que le hibou a été long à arriver à destination ou que Draco met du temps à répondre. Mais stp ne dis pas des âneries pareilles !

-Très bien… Je t'adore !

-Moi aussi Mione » lui répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

En tout cas, Hermione espérait sincèrement que Ginny eut raison.

_Alors ce chapitre?_

_Je tiens à signaler que cette fin là n'est pas sadique :p._

_Juste normale =))._

_Pour la suite ben je sais pas trop... J'ai plus tellement de chapitres d'avance et avec les vacances qui approchent ça va être dur de poster._

_Bisouxx _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Vous allez bien? Moi génial surtout que demain soir chui en vacaaaaaances!_

_=)). (Toujours folle et alors?). J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews donc merci à **Liily54, FireSilver, Laurhoria(**j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à écrire ton pseudo convenablement ^^) **et Mlle Kiri...**_

_Je vous répondrai samedi sans faute! (Quand les vacances seront enfin là =D)_

_Donc voici le chapitre ç!_

_Enjoy =)_

Chapitre 8 :

Draco Malfoy n'en pouvait plus… Il passait l'essentiel de ses journées dans sa chambre à penser aux dernières paroles que lui avait dites Hermione _**« C'est ça ! Pars ! Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy. Je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de bien mais apparemment non ! Je ne sais pas où tu vas mais vas-y et ne reviens jamais ! »**_.Il savait très bien que c'était sûrement parce qu'il l'avait poussée à bout et qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement mais même dans ces conditions, ces mots le blessaient. Et puis, elle lui manquait, ainsi que ses amis : Blaise, Ginny, Neville et même Potter et Weasley ! Il était seul à longueur de journée, ce qui augmentait sa tristesse. La seule personne qui se souciait de lui était sa mère : Narcissa Malfoy. Elle l'aimait pour deux puisque son mari n'avait jamais dénié donner à son fils l'amour qu'il méritait. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Draco n'aurait jamais survécu à l'éloignement de ses amis et de Poudlard. De temps en temps, sa mère entrait dans sa chambre s'asseyait sur son lit et attendait qu'il parle. C'est comme ça que leurs liens se sont renforcés, Draco racontant à sa mère sa vie à Poudlard, son amour pour Hermione qui l'avait rendu meilleur, son amitié avec les Gryffondors et son dégoût pour les forces du mal… Il pouvait en parler pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer. Narcissa souriait de temps à autre, comme la fois où Draco lui raconta la partie de « Je n'ai jamais… » avec Hermione.

Il repensait à tout cela en fixant son plafond quand une chouette tapa à son carreau. Étonné, Draco se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre afin de récupérer la lettre soigneusement attachée.

"Mais qui ça peut bien être ? se demanda-t-il. Depuis quatre semaines que je suis ici, personne ne m'a écrit… C'est sûrement une pub ou quelque chose dans le genre."

Curieux, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il connaissait l'expéditeur.

_Salut mon vieux !_

_Comment tu vas ? Ici c'est l'enfer sans toi… Tu me manques. Parce que passer mes journées à traîner avec ses deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Tu manques également à Pansy, ta chérie._

_Je me doute que tu n'es pas pressé de retourner à Poudlard mais si tu revenais vite ça m'arrangerait…_

_J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se voie, pour parler du bon vieux temps où on faisait les 400 coups ensemble. Pourquoi pas un samedi vers 14 heures chez Florian Farantôme, le marchand de glace du Chemin de Traverse ?_

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Tes amis t'embrassent._

_Blaise_

Draco ne comprenait rien à cette foutue lettre… Pourquoi Blaise lui parlait-il de ces abrutis de Serpentards ? Et surtout de sa « _chérie_ » Pansy. Après avoir lu la lettre une seconde fois, il percuta enfin. Sa chérie, c'était Hermione : il l'avait donc mit au courant, Crabbe et Goyle, c'était Potter et Weasley et, puisqu'il fallait prendre pas mal de chose à l'envers, ils devaient bien s'entendre. Draco était hyper heureux : il avait enfin des nouvelles de ses amis ! Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il arrive à convaincre ses parents de le laisser aller au rendez-vous de Blaise. Au moment où il pensait à descendre et à en parler à sa mère, celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Draco. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…

-Oui maman. J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de mes amis ! Tous vont bien et Blaise me propose que l'on se voie un samedi de mon choix sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je peux y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas Dray… Je pense que ton père ne sera pas très enthousiaste.

-Mais c'est Blaise ! C'est un Serpentard et vous connaissez ses parents…

-Tu n'as pas tort… Puis-je voir cette lettre ?

-Bien sûr."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco récupéra la lettre déposée sur son bureau et la tendit à sa mère. Celle-ci la lut attentivement et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle lut les noms inscrits.

"Je suis heureuse de savoir que _Pansy_ va bien et tient autant à toi…"

Draco sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis un mois. Ce sourire fit fondre Narcissa qui lui annonça :

"Tu peux répondre à Blaise, Draco. Je suis sûr que ton ami a beaucoup de choses à te dire. Je m'arrangerais pour convaincre ton père.

-Merci beaucoup maman !" dit Draco avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Comprenant que son fils avait besoin d'être seul pour rédiger sa lettre, Narcissa sortit de la chambre afin de se rendre dans le salon où se tenait son mari. Dans sa chambre, Draco se trouvait déjà devant sa feuille, prêt à répondre à son meilleur ami. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il trouva sa lettre satisfaisante.

_**Blaise,**_

_**Tes mots m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir car toi et Pansy me manquez énormément. Je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées et passe mon temps à penser à vous…**_

_**Pauvre toi d'être obligé de passer tes journées avec Crabbe et Goyle ainsi qu'Éloïse je suppose. Moi je les apprécie plus depuis que j'aime Pansy… Enfin surtout Éloïse.**_

_**Pour le rendez-vous chez le glacier c'est ok pour le samedi 18 mars à 14 heures 30… Je serai heureux de te revoir.**_

_**Passe mes amitiés à toute la bande.**_

_**Je vous adore.**_

_**Dray**_

Draco lut une dernière fois sa lettre avant de l'attacher à la patte de la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt. Le reste de sa journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur… à la bibliothèque du manoir. Et oui, Draco Malfoy passait sa journée à la bibliothèque ! Qui l'eut cru ? Mais Hermione lui avait permis de changer et il se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle… Elle était la seule pour qui il était prêt à tout. Il l'aimait et était pressé de la revoir… Il espérait tellement que Blaise vienne avec elle ! Il pourrait enfin s'expliquer, la serrer dans ses bras et

lui dire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Comme il regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir ! Mais bon, c'était pour la sauver car il connaissait son père et il savait pertinemment que celui-ci aurait mis sa menace à exécution. Cette joie ne fut que temporaire car plus le rendez-vous approchait, plus Draco était anxieux. Allait-elle lui pardonner ? Voudrait-elle le revoir ? les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Draco.

Le matin du 18mars, Draco tournait en rond ce qui agaça Narcissa :

- Dray ! Si tu ne t'assoies pas immédiatement je te promets que tu ne risque plus d'angoisser…

- Désolé mais j'ai tellement de questions sans réponses que je suis nerveux.

- Et tu me stresses ! donc arrête… si Hermione ne t'aimait pas, Blaise ne t'aurait jamais écrit cette lettre. C'est ton meilleur ami jamais il ne t'aurait donné de faux espoirs…

A ces paroles de réconfort, Draco se détendit et obéit à sa mère. Mais quand vint l'heure de partir, il recommença à douter. Mais Narcissa avait les mots justes pour calmer son fils, pressé de voir enfin la femme qu'il aimait.

_Je sais, je sais, il est court. Mais c'est juste un chapitre de transition pour voir vite fait comment mon ptit Dray prend tout ça._

_La suite dimanche, comme d'hab =)._

_Je vous laisse interro de philo à réviser =/_

_Bisouxx x3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Amis du soir, bonsoir =)_

_Comment allez-vous? Ça y est enfin en vacances..._

_Il était temps! Par contre à la rentrée bac blanc :/_

_Donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire pendant ces vacances..._

_Et vu que j'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance bah chui pas sûre de poster avant la fin des exams..._

_Fin' bref je vous promet de faire de mon mieux x3._

_Encore une fois, je remercie les reviewers de mon coeur._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Bisouxx_

Chapitre 9 :

A 1500kilomètres de là, Hermione n'en menait pas plus large. Elle espérait tant qu'il la demande en mariage ! Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la réponse de Draco, elle ne pensait qu'à ça.

_Flash __back__ :_

_Pour la dix millième fois de la semaine, Hermione demandait à Blaise si Draco avait enfin répondu. Et pour la dix millième fois, Blaise lui rétorqua que s'il répondait, elle serait la première à lire la lettre. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à notre jeune sorcière, tant pressée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Draco. Il lui avait tant manqué! Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées... Mais que faire? Dans ce château, chaque recoin lui faisait penser à lui, à ses caresses, aux baisers échangés. Pourquoi avait-elle été si bête? Elle aurait dû insister, se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête de celui qui avait toujours été si doux avec elle. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi. Ils étaient tellement heureux! Même s'il ne répondait jamais, elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Tout cet amour était inoubliable. Alors qu'elle pensait à son amour perdu, Blaise arriva en courant avec une lettre à la main._

_"-Blaise, je t'en supplie dit-moi que c'est lui! dit Hermione en lui sautant quasiment dessus, Je te promet que si tu me fait espérer pour rien je te tue! Et je ne plaisante pas..._

_-T'inquiète pas Mia c'est son écriture. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter les menaces parce que je suis pas rassuré..._

_-Maintenant t'arrête de plaisanter et tu me donnes cette lettre!_

_-Allez Mia calme! Je te la donne ta lettre!_

_-Merci Blaise. Bon ben je te laisse. A tal!"_

_Et sur ceux, Hermione laissa Blaise seul au milieu du couloir et partit à une vitesse étonnante afin de rejoindre sa chambre et savourer les quelques mots du plus beau mec ayant jamais existé (*auteyr en extase* :p)_

_Une fois seule, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit avec plaisir que Blaise avait raison. Quand sa lecture fut terminée, elle était tellement heureuse que des larmes de joie lui venaient aux yeux. Elle se précipita vers la salle commune des Gryffondors où Harry et Ron jouaient tranquillement aux échecs._

_"-Harry! Ron! Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a vu Blaise ou Ginny ces cinq dernières minutes?_

_-Oui, elle vient de monter. Pourquoi?, lui répondit Harry_

_-Oh pour rien..._

_-Oui comme tout ce qui se passe depuis que Blaise et toi êtes sorti ensemble, rétorqua Ron._

_-Promis, je vous explique tout dans trois jours..."_

_Et elle monta les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, elle était si essoufflée qu'elle dût attendre deux minutes avant d'expliquer le tout à Ginny._

_"Hermione? Pourquoi tu t'es tant dépêchée pour venir me voir?_

_-Il a enfin répondu! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse!_

_-Alors il a compris?_

_-Bien sûr qu'il a compris! Il sait tout et il veut voir Blaise après demain à quatorze heures chez le glacier..._

_-Mais c'est super!_

_-Oui mais je veux le voir... Et comme c'est trop risqué que j'aille avec Blaise, je pourrais me faire passer pour lui..._

_-Mais comment? Il nous faudrait un mois pour préparer du polynectar..._

_-Rogue en a... Et puisqu'il adore Blaise, il suffit qu'il aille lui en demander... Mais je voudrais que vous soyez d'accord tous les deux._

_-Il n'y a aucun souci pour moi Mione..._

_-Merci! Tu sais où je pourrais trouver Blaise?_

_-Non, aucune idée! Tu as essayé la Grande Salle?_

_-Oui! Bon je vais le chercher... A ce soir!_

_-Oki!"_

_Et elle partit vers sa propre salle commune en espérant y trouver son meilleur ami mais il n'y était pas. Où pouvait-il s'être encore fourré? Tant pis elle lui en parlerai ce soir au dîner. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, lieu dans lequel on la trouvait moins que d'habitude. Ces courts mois de bonheur avec Draco lui avaient montré que la vie ne figurait pas dans les bouquins. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où, alors qu'ils n'étaient alors que des amis, il lui avait pris « L'Histoire de Poudlard » des mains alors qu'elle était confortablement installée sur le divan de leur salle commune. A l'instant même où elle leva les yeux pour voir celui qui avait osé lui prendre ce livre plus que sacré, elle le vit avec un sourire sincère, même si c'était plutôt rare à l'époque, et en fût très touchée. Il lui avait dit très exactement « Eh mademoiselle Je-sais-tout! Si tu sortais la tête de tes livres un jour? Tu verrais qu'il y a des personnes dehors qui valent la peine d'être connus. » Et tout cela sans quitter son petit sourire qui faisait tant frémir Hermione. Juste après ces quelques mots, il lui avait déposé un baiser timide sur la joue et était sorti, le livre à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux à deux! En pensant à tout cela, elle arriva à la bibliothèque, s'assit dans un fauteuil un peu isolé et s'attaqua à un roman du XVIIIe siècle écrit par une moldue anglaise : « Orgueil et préjugés ». Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Blaise! Elle abandonna Élisabeth Bennet et et se mit en route vers la salle commune des Serpentards, bien qu'elle détestait y aller. Heureusement pour elle, elle croisa Blaise avant d'y arriver._

_"Hey Mia! Pourquoi tu vas par là?_

_-Parce que je te cherchais! Comment ça se fait que t 'es introuvable depuis plus d'une heure?_

_-Excuse-moi, j'étais occupé... Bref que se passe-t-il?_

_-Draco a tout compris! Il veut te voir après demain chez Farantôme._

_-Trop bien! Je te promet que..._

_-Non j'ai pas fini... Je veux y aller à ta place. _

_-Mais Hermione t'es folle! S'il est surveillé, tu seras tuée et Ginny et Draco ne me le pardonneront jamais._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un plan et Ginny est d'accord pour l'appliquer. Il faudrait que tu ailles demander à Rogue un peu de polynectar pour que je puisse aller à ce rendez-vous._

_-T'es vraiment cinglée!_

_-Non... Juste amoureuse._

_-Bon c'est d'accord mais si tu dis à Draco que je t'ai aidé, je te tue!_

_-Ok... Tu me rejoins à 20heures dans ma salle commune pour me dire si Rogue est d'accord ou pas?_

_-A tal j'ai du pain sur la planche!"_

_Sur ce, Blaise partit directement vers les cachots où il était sûr de trouver le prof dont il avait besoin à cet instant._

_"Professeur, puis-je vous parler un instant?_

_-Bien sûr Monsieur Zabini_

_-J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez..._

_-Vous ne comprenez pas le devoir à faire pour lundi?_

_-Non Professeur ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Je sais combien vous appréciez Draco et c'est pour cela que je vous dis toute la vérité plutôt que d'user de fins stratagèmes qui ne feraient que trahir votre confiance._

_-Je suis heureux de voir l'estime que vous m'accordez Blaise..._

_-Voilà, cela fait maintenant pas mal de temps que Draco a quitté l'école sur ordre de son père mais je souhaiterais le revoir car il est mon meilleur ami et à vrai dire, il me manque beaucoup. Sauf que son père refuse qu'il rencontre qui que se soit appartenant à l'école et donc, je voudrais prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Et vous aimeriez que je vous procure du polynectar..._

_-Oui Professeur, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup car je n'aurais pas le temps de le préparer d'ici samedi._

_-Il est impératif que vous ne disiez à personne qui vous l'a donné... Pour combien de temps vous en faut-il?_

_-Je ne dirai rien à personne Professeur. Environ cinq heures..._

_-Très bien, je vous mets ça de côté. Il vous suffira de venir le chercher samedi matin. Au revoir Monsieur Zabini_

_-Au revoir Professeur."_

_Tout fier de sa superbe ruse, Blaise sortit de la pièce. Ensuite, il repartit à ses occupations et pour cela retourna dans sa salle commune. Il espérait tant que Hermione réussirait à convaincre Dumbledore! Si jamais le directeur s'opposait à sa sortie, leur plan tomberait complètement à l'eau._

_Ce soir-là, Hermione, comme promis, rejoignit Blaise dans sa salle commune._

_"J'ai une super nouvelle! Lui annonça-t-il avant même qu'elle ait pu s'asseoir._

_-Me dit pas que Rogue a accepté... Oh je t'adore trop mon ptit Blaisounet! Lui répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._

_-Et si! Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça... Sérieusement Mione!_

_-Dumby aussi a accepté... Je vais enfin le revoir! J'en reviens pas... Merci beaucoup Blaise. Je vous remercierai jamais assez Ginny et toi!_

_-Respire Mione faudrait pas que tu meurs avant de voir Draco... Puis il m'en voudrait trop de te laisser comme ça..._

_-Tu te trouve drôle peut-être?_

_-Ben oui très drôle pourquoi?_

_-Bon mon ptit Blaisounet je vais me couché... A demain!_

_-Je te déteste vraiment! Allez à demain..."_

Et ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Hermione était à la fois heureuse et stressée... Seule Ginny arrivait à la calmer, lui parlant de Draco et encore... C'était un miracle que le sol de sa salle commune soit encore en bon état vu le temps qu'elle passait à faire les cent pas depuis mercredi... Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir réagir face à lui? Lui sauter au cou de bonheur ou l'engueuler pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait? L'embrasser ou rester distante? C'était le genre de question qui passaient en boucle dans la tête de notre petite brune. Au moins, la question du polynectar était réglée puisque Blaise l'avait récupéré le matin même chez Rogue. Encore plongée dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

_Je sais, je sais, il est court (encore...) :/._

_Le chapitre prochain retrouvailles! Des pronostics sur leurs réactions? :p_

_Bisouxx x3_

_**Réponse à Chouchou :**_

_Désole que tu n'aimes pas... Personnellement j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dénaturé la Hermione de JKR. Elle a juste appris à se mettre en valeur. Sinon c'est toujours la même Griffondor déterminée, courageuse et fidèle à ses amis. Maintenant si tu ne penses pas comme moi bah tant pis. Je te remercie tout de même pour cette review (pck même si elle est critique elle a lieu d'être...) et de m'avoir dit que tu trouvais j'avais une bonne plume =). Bisouxx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Amis du soir, bonsoir =)_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette (hyper :/) longue absence..._

_Mais vraiment j'ai pas eu de temps à moi pour écrire._

_Donc vous pouvez remercier ma petite **Laurhoria** si je poste aujourd'hui parce que c'était ou ça ou la mort demain ^^. D'ailleurs je vous conseille sa fictionMa véritable identité que j'aiiime =). Vu mon retard j'en profite aussi pour vous conseiller **Bewitch-Tales** qui est juste une déesse dans son genre et **Shoumi **qui n'a pas assez de reviews selon moi..._

_A part ça merci beaucoup à mes revieweuse [**MelleKiri **(et son chantage affectif x3), **ChloetheCrazy** (et ses reviews 'courtes' plus que développées ^^), **FireSilver** et **Liily54 **(et leurs encouragements qui me poussent à continuer) et **Jo** (anonyme que je remerciiiie grandement :D)]_

_Merci également à celles (toujours pas de mecs qui se manifestent?) qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou en favoris ou qui tout simplement, font vivre mon histoire par leur lecture._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^ (comme dirais ma prof de sport je mange pas :p)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes!_

_Bisouxx_

Chapitre 10 :

_Oh non… Qui ça peut bien être encore ? _Pensa la jeune femme en se retournant

« Ah Blaise c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Oui je voulais savoir si ça allait…

-Oui… Enfin non pas du tout je suis super stressée. Mais bon je veux le voir…

-Je sais Mia. T'inquiète, je suis sûr ça va super bien se passer. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de m'enterrer trop rapidement…

-T'enterrer ?

-Oui. Quand Dray saura que je t'ai tout dit et qu'en plus je t'ai fait courir tous ces risques, il va me tuer !

-Mais non ! Je le laisserai pas faire Blaisounet.

-Grrr…

-Ah t'as même plus d'humour ! Allez dehors, je dois me changer.

-Oki. Courage Mia !

-Merci. »

A peine Blaise sorti, Hermione s'affala sur le canapé mais se reprit vite en main. Si elle voulait voir Dray, elle se devait d'être forte ! Une vraie Gryffondor… Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre où se trouvait le polynectar ainsi que les vêtements de Blaise. Elle se changea rapidement, laissant échapper un petit rire en voyant a quel point elle était petite par rapport a Blaise. Elle saisit ensuite une des six fioles de polynectar, gentiment préparée par Rogue lui-même, dans laquelle se trouvait un cheveu de Blaise. Forte de sa première expérience avec cette potion, _totalement loupée comme expérience_, elle avala la mixture d'une traite, ignorant son goût horrible après deux ou trois minutes de transformation, Hermione s'observa dans le miroir. Enfin elle observa Blaise. Il était réellement beau… Grand et musclé, _mais pas trop, _sa peau métissée, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un brun profond le rendaient totalement magnifique. _Hey oh ! Reprend-toi Mia ! Parce que si tu dis ça à Dray, il voudra vraiment plus jamais te voir. _Après toutes ses réflexions (_**oui j'appelle ça de la réflexion… et alors :p**_), Hermione se rendit chez Dumbledore en espérant que Blaise s'était déjà planqué parce que si ils se croisaient où que quelqu'un certifiait l'avoir vu à l'autre bout du château, ils étaient dans la merde. Arrivée devant la gargouille directoriale, elle lui murmura « Chocogrenouille » et monta voir le directeur.

« Entrez !

-Bonjour Professeur

-Monsieur Zabini ! Ou dois-je dire Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Mais… Comment…

-Le sais-je ? Je ne suis pas directeur pour rien Miss. »

_Oh non… C'est pas possible. Il faut je le vois ! Dumby peux pas faire ça…_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, je vais vous laisser aller voir Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux interdire à deux amoureux de tout faire pour se voir. En espérant que vous profiterez de votre après-midi de liberté… Et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre potion toutes les heures…

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

-Au revoir Miss. »

Hermione resta interloquée… Dumbledore avait dit tout ça le sourire aux lèvres, une lueur de malice brillant derrière ses lunettes. Elle se plaça dans la cheminée, un peu de poudre à la main et cria : « Chemin de Traverse ».

Elle se retrouva quasi-instantanément dans une ruelle bondée de monde, attenante au chemin de traverse. Elle se dirigea alors vers le glacier Fortarôme, se comportant comme Blaise le lui avait appris… En passant devant Fleury-et-Bott, elle eut envie de s'arrêter pour voir les derniers livres sortis mais jamais un Zabini n'y aurait mit les pieds donc elle se retint tant bien que mal et continua son chemin jusqu'au (désormais célèbre) glacier. Elle s'assit à une table vide, dans le fond afin de pouvoir y être tranquille. Elle était en avance, comme à son habitude mais attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Draco après avoir commandé une glace Choco-pomme. Un quart d'heure après, elle le vit arriver. _Par Merlin… Il est toujours aussi beau… Voir plus, mais ça doit être le manque qui me fait penser ça. Il a repris son masque de froideur, c'est bizarre de le voir ainsi_

« Hey Blaise ! me lança-t-il avec un sourire

-Dray ! Ça va ?

-Aussi bien que c'est possible après avoir passé des mois enfermé au manoir… Mais bon ça fait plaisir de te voir mon frère. »

_Mon frère ? J'imaginais pas Dray parler comme ça… _

« Choco-pomme ? Depuis quand tu manges des glaces sans alcool ? »

_Merde… J'avais oublié ça._

« Depuis que je suis obligé de passer mes journées avec des Gryffons parce que mon meilleur ami a dut rentrer chez lui.

-Tout s'explique… Et Poudlard alors ?

-Bah c'est Poudlard… Les cours, les disputes avec Pansy… Heureusement qu'il y a les week-ends !

-Et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

-Les autres ou juste Hermione ? (_**Oui oui c'est Hermione qui parle mais bon elle s'est entraîné pendant des semaines ^^). **_On va tous bien. Harry et Ron n'ont rien de spécial. Par contre tu manques à Ginny, même si elle sait ce qui se passe. Mia elle… Au début, elle était effondrée, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Mais on était là pour elle et je pense elle va mieux…

-Elle a quelqu'un ? »

_Non ? Il a vraiment demandé ça ? Aaah trop bien ! _

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien t'inquiètes… Elle a eu un mec mais plus maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise tu parais bizarre. »

_Bon comment lui dire ça… Il va me tuer. Ou en tout cas tuer Blaise… Aller Mia t'es une Gryffondor ou pas ? Lance-toi !_

« Bah c'est-à-dire que… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gênée

-Oui ? Attends… Tu viens de te mordre la lèvre ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que Blaise ne fait pas ça… Donc tu es ? dit Draco en espérant que ce ne soit pas celle à qui il pensait

-Hermione… »

Et le silence se fit… Hermione ne parlait plus, attendant la réaction du blond et Draco n'en revenait pas… Après avoir repris sa potion et patienté quelques minutes, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Dray ? Parle s'il te plait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco, revêtant son masque de froideur

-Je suis venue te voir…

-Ça je m'en doute… Mais il me semblait avoir été clair à Noël. Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Blaise m'a tout dit…

-Tout ?

-Tout… De ton envie de mariage à ta fuite en passant par la lettre de ton père.

-Je vais le tuer…

-Oups… »

A l'entente de ce mot _**(c'est un mot oups non? :p)**_, Draco étouffa un petit rire qui, malheureusement pour lui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

« Bon tu dois pas vraiment lui en vouloir si tu ris encore... Ça va le rassurer il croyait avoir mis un pied dans la tombe en me laissant suivre mon idée.

-Forcément c'est ton idée! Une idée suicidaire elle est forcément sortie de ta bouche... Mais dit-moi... C'est quoi les couleurs de Blaise maintenant? Parce que vu son idiotie ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit devenu un 'courageux' rouge et or...

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours un stupide vert et argent, lui rétorqua la brune

-J'en suis ravi... Dit je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Vas-y après c'est ton tour façon...

-Avec qui t'es sorti?

-Alors ça tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre! S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non Dray! Tu m'as ABANDONNÉE! Donc il ne me semble pas devoir te rendre de comptes là-dessus Môsieur...

-Abandonner... Un peu fort comme mot tu trouves pas? Répliqua Draco

-Ah non excuse-moi tu ne m'as pas abandonnée... Tu m'as carrément quittée en me lançant des horreurs à la figure!Comme si ça n'avait pas suffit pendant 6ans... Et je ne te parles même pas du jour où tu l'as fait... s'énerva-t-elle

-'Scuse-moi Mia, lui répondit-il, la fixant d'un regard où se reflétait sa tristesse. Tu sais je voulais te protéger. Je pensais pas tu aurais tant de mal à t'en remettre... C'est vrai quoi ça fait plus de trois mois et tu est là, assise devant moi, à risquer ta vie pour l'imbécile que je suis...

-Ouais imbécile tu l'as dit... Comment t'as pu croire que je t'oublierais facilement? Même toi tu l'as pas fait... Et ne dit pas le contraire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le Blond ouvrir la bouche, une des premières choses que tu as demandé, c'est si j'avais quelqu'un.

-Non je ne t'ai pas oublié. Mais moi je suis resté enfermé, ressassant nos souvenirs...

-Bah j'étais coincée à Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas génial pour t'oublier...

-J'avoue, répondit-il dans un petit rire

-En parlant de Poudlard... Tu reviens bientôt?

-Je ne sais pas... Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... Mon père peut être buté quand il s'y met.

-Mais ça fait des mois tu est enfermé dans ton manoir lugubre...

-Sauf que selon lui, j'ai fait honte à ma famille...

-Pff ton père et ses idées de sang purs... Et si Dumbledore intervient? Je suis sûre il le ferait... Après tout il t'aime bien...

-Mia! La coupa Draco

-Dray je suis sûre de ce que je dis. Écoute Dumbledore...

-Mia! répéta-t-il

-Quoi? Lui répondit-elle

-Tu te retransformes en toi-même... »

En effet, la jeune fille rapetissait à vue d'œil et ses cheveux redevenaient plus longs, clairs et broussailleux. Elle commença à fouiller la cape de Blaise mais il était déjà trop tard. Le temps qu'elle trouve une des fiole de polynectar, elle avait retrouvé son apparence... devant les dizaines de clients installés à l'intérieur du glacier.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon..._

_Des avis? :p. J'avoue il ne se passe pas grand chose._

_Puis il est court... Sniffff (non il veut pas se faire plus long c'est pas ma faute^^)_

_Sinon encore merci aux deux folles obligées de me supporter tous les jours de me pousser à écrire et me donner le courage x3_

_Prochain chapitre bientôt... J'espère :/._

_Bisouxx tout le monde!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling..._

_Coucou les gens!_

_Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée de cette absence... (encore :o). Je sais qu'un mois c'est long..._

_Avant de remercier mes revieweuses d'amour je tiens tout d'abord à pousser un petite gueulante :/._

_Ça m'arrive rarement mais sérieusement là je peux pas faire autrement..._

_Parce que en tant qu'auteur, notre seul salaire c'est les reviews! Et voir que (à l'instant où je poste) 215 personnes sont allées voir mon dernier chapitre (donc environ DEUX CENTS lecteurs) et que uniquement 6 ont daigné me donner leur avis ça me pousse pas à écrire..._

_Honnêtement je ne demande pas grand chose juste un "_c'est génial continue!" _ou _"Bah j'ai lu le début mais j'aime pas trop"_... C'est pas la fin du monde ça vous prendra 3secondes! _

_Fin' faîtes comme vous voulez..._

_Sinon merci encore à mes namours de revieweuses (**Liily54**,** FireSilver**,** ChloeTheCrazy **[le coup de gueule ne s'adresse pas à toi ton message suffit amplement^^], **WassilaLilas **[merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je sais pas si je t'ai répond donc vla...], et forcément pour finir mes tites **Laurhoria **et **MelleKiri **qui arrivent encore et toujours à me supporter xD)_

_Sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture à toutes!_

_Bisouxx_

_(Les passages en italiques sont encore les pensées d'Hermione)_

Chapitre 11 :

« Mia,attrape mon bras! » ordonna Draco, se rendant compte de la dangerosité de la situation

Encore déboussolée, Hermione obéit immédiatement, sans même essayer de protester. Elle avait à peine attrapé le bras du blond que celui-ci les fit transplaner...

« Euh? On est où là Dray?

-Dans le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé...

-Ça m'avance pas pour autant, répliqua Hermione

-On est dans la forêt du Wiltshire, près du manoir.

-Près du manoir? Mais t'es devenu dingue? Faut je te rappelle que ton père me déteste et qu'il t'a menacé de me tuer? S'écria-t-elle

-Mia... Calme-toi! Déjà personne ne t'oblige à t'approcher du manoir. Puis il me semble, Miss-je-sais-tout, que tu as d'autres fioles de polynectar...

-Et si j'oublie encore de boire la potion avant que l'heure soit écoulée?

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Mon père n'est pas au manoir et même s'il y est, il ne parle jamais vraiment à mes amis. Quand à ma mère, elle est au courant donc on ne risque rien.

-D'accord... Allons-y »Capitula la brune

Elle récupéra une des fioles cachées dans la cape de Blaise et la but d'un trait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait récupéré l'apparence du métisse sous les yeux choqués de Draco.

« Ouah... Trop bizarre.

-On prend vite l'habitude...

-T'en a pris combien de fois pour être 'habituée'?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

-Ok... »

Hermione adressa un petit sourire à Draco et ils se mirent en route. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, elle vit enfin le manoir...

_Ouah... Juste grandiose... Un peu froid mais magnifique quand même_

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant à l'entrée principale. Hermione était éblouie. La demeure était extraordinairement belle! Une fois arrivés à la porte d'entrée, Draco frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et un elfe de maison accouru pour leur ouvrir. Hermione profitant des courbettes de l'elfe pour lancer un regard glacial à Draco, qui eut un petit rire.

« C'est bon Jirna, tu peux y aller on va se débrouiller »

Après deux ou trois courbettes supplémentaires, l'elfe partit. Draco dit alors à Hermione de le suivre dans le salon, où se trouvait sûrement sa mère. En effet Narcissa était dans le salon, majestueuse, lisant un livre. En les entendant entrer, elle releva la tête.

« Draco, Blaise! Vous n'étiez pas sensés vous voir sur le chemin de Traverse?

-Si maman mais on a préféré venir parler ici...

-Madame Malfoy, heureux de vous revoir, ajouta Hermione.

-Moi aussi Blaise. J'espère tu t'ennuies pas trop à Poudlard sans Dray.

-Il me manque c'est sûr mais j'ai d'autres amis avec qui rester.

-Oui je me doute, répondit-elle en jetant un regard entendu à son fils. Allez-y les garçons, vous devez avoir encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Avec un sourire à sa mère, Draco sortit de la pièce, suivi d'Hermione. Ils se réfugièrent dans la bibliothèque attenante à la chambre de Draco, où presque personne n'allait jamais.

« Ouah... lâcha la Gryffondor. C'est gigantesque!

-Personne ne vient jamais ici. C'est devenu ma pièce du coup...

-Personne personne?

-Bah si mais rarement pour lire... Ma mère et mon père utilisent la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Mais arrête de baver devant mes livres, rajouta le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

-Bah quoi tu savais très bien ma réaction en m'emmenant ici... »

Draco laissa tomber et partit s'asseoir sur un canapé. Pendant ce temps, Hermione parcourait les étagères. On aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait au paradis. Draco l'observait regarder ces livres avec envie, rigolant de la situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Blaise en admiration devant des livres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le rejoint sur le canapé en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse qui ne s'accordait pas du tout au visage de Blaise.

« Dit Dray... Pourquoi ta mère a sourit tout à l'heure quand je lui ai répondu à propos de Poudlard?

-Parce que elle sait...

-Quoi? Que les amis de Blaise ne sont autres que des Gryffondors?

-Oui... Mais aussi que tu n'es pas Blaise.

-Vraiment?

-Oui Mia. Fin elle ne sait pas qui tu es mais pour elle, c'est certain que tu n'es pas Blaise. Il est très proche de ma mère, c'est un peu comme une seconde mère pour lui, vu que la sienne est bien trop occupée par ses nombreux mariages pour s'occuper de son fils. Donc Blaise n'aurait jamais dit 'Madame Malfoy' à ma mère, explique le blond. Mais t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave, je t'ai dit que ma mère était de notre côté, ajouta-il en voyant l'inquiétude prendre place sur le visage de Blaise.

-Excuse-moi quand même... Mais bon Blaise ne m'as pas briffé sur cette partie-là, on pensait pas je finirais chez toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon tu ne devais pas m'expliquer ton expérience avec le polynectar? »

Hermione lui expliqua son aventure de deuxième année, comment elle s'était retrouvée transformée en chat, comment Harry et Ron s'étaient introduits chez les Serpentards. Après cela, ils parlèrent de nombreux autres sujets, oubliant qu'ils étaient en froid. Quand Hermione reprit son apparence, elle voulut reprendre de la potion mais Draco l'en empêcha et lui demanda de rester ainsi.

« Il n'y a aucun risque Mia... Je te l'ai déjà dit personne ne vient ici. S'il te plait...

-C'est de la folie Dray.

-Mia, je sais pas quand je pourrais enfin te revoir donc fait ça pour moi... »

La Gryffondor céda et se rassit dans le canapé. Draco la prit dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle ait dit oui. Ça avait été difficile pour lui de lui parler sans pouvoir être vraiment proche d'elle. Quand à elle, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle se sentait enfin complète... Ils reprirent leur discussion, avec autant d'entrain que précédemment. Ils ne virent pas les heures s'écouler mais renouèrent contact avec la réalité lorsque Narcissa frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, sans néanmoins y rentrer.

« Draco, il est dix-huit heures trente et ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Ton ami, qui que ce soit, ferait bien de repartir.

-Merci maman... Nous arrivons dans le salon dans quelques minutes. »

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Hermione, le regard chargé d'émotions. Quand elle le vit si désemparé, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, il la retint et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait _**(Note pour Joy : c'est pas la plus belle des déclarations ça ? :p)**_. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il lui adressa un sourire chargé de mélancolie et lui dit de prendre sa potion. Elle s'exécuta, bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester avec lui. Il descendirent ensuite dans le salon, aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Après un regard à Draco, elle se dirigea vers Narcissa, debout à côté de la cheminée. Elle tenait dans sa main une bourse, sûrement remplie de poudre de cheminette. Celle-ci lui tendit la bourse, dans laquelle Hermione prit une poignée de poudre. La Gryffondor se plaça ensuite dans l'antre de la cheminée et après un dernier coup d'œil vers Draco, lâcha la poudre et dit « Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ».

Après les quelques secondes désagréables dues au déplacement, Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau directorial, totalement vide. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit désemparée. Pourquoi fallait-il que la journée soit passée si vite? Elle essaya néanmoins de ne pas plonger dans la mélancolie et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore en direction de ses appartements. Une fois arrivée, elle s'effondra dans l'un des canapés et pensa à sa journée. Tout simplement magnifique! Malgré l'incident chez Florian Fortarôme, ça devait être l'un des plus belles journées de sa vie. Elle était arrivée depuis à peine cinq minutes queGinny et Blaise déboulèrent dans la pièce.

« Mione! Tu vas bien? lui demanda la rousse en lui fonçant dessus

-Bien sûr que ça va Gin'... Pourquoi?

-Parce que t'étais sensée revenir AVANT dix-huit heures... On s'est fait un sang d'encre!

-Gin' calme-toi... Je suis sûr que Mia n'a pas fait exprès.

-Désolée... Avec Dray on a oublié l'heure. Heureusement que sa mère était là...

-Attend? T'as dit sa MÈRE? Comment se fait-il que tu ais vu Cissy?

-Blaise, c'est toi qui t'énerve là... Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer »

Elle leur raconta alors son erreur, l'atterrissage en forêt et les heures passées aux Manoir. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Blaise se détendait. Après tout, tout s'était plutôt bien passé... Soudain Hermione grimaça en repensant à quelque chose...

« Mione?

-Euh... Blaise?

-Oh qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Commence par la mauvaise.

-Je peux pas. Donc la bonne c'est que Draco t'en veut pas de m'avoir tout dit et de m'avoir aidé à le voir.

-Ouf, lâcha le métisse, soulagé.

-Mais la mauvaise c'est que je lui est malencontreusement dit que j'étais sortie avec quelqu'un et quand il saura que c'est toi, il va sûrement faire pire que te tuer...

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça?

-Ça m'a échappé! Mais bon il saura peut-être jamais?

-Tu crois vraiment que Pansy saura tenir sa langue? » demanda Ginny

Aucun des deux ne répondit, certains de la réponse à cette question et sur ces mots, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle.

_**J'avoue il est encore court... (Liily chui désolée :/)**_

_**Mais bon ils se sont réconciliés non? :D**_

_**Puis j'ai pas fait ma sadique! *petit sourire fier et débile***_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre bah... je sais pas encore ^^.**_

_**Bisouxx bisouxx x3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou mes lecteurs d'amour :)**_

_**Oui je sais je suis vraiment impardonnable mais j'ai une excuse (sisi promis). Fin pour la faire rapide j'ai posté fin avril, j'ai écris un premier essais de ce chapitre tout gribouillé au mois de mai, en philo mais je l 'ai perdu puis j'ai eu mon bac donc pas le temps. Pendant les vacances j'ai rien fait (honte à moi je sais) et j'ai repris les cours fin août.**_

_**Et là chui en fac de médecine et c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de lire donc écrire je vous en parle même pas... J'ai pris un peu de temps cet aprem pour (ré)écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire**_

_**Avant de vous laisser (enfin) lire ce chapitre je voudrais remercier mes fidèles revieweuses, à commencer par Laurhoria (j'ai pas reviewé ton dernier chap au fait mais tkt je le fait la semaine prochaine, après mes partielles) et Melle Kiri, avec qui je n'ai même plus le temps de parler :'( puis ,of course, Liily54 et FireSilver et pour finir MAHA1959 et missmarlyne (tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ta réponse après mon speech en bas)**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire...**_

_**Bisouxx**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Après cette journée, la vie à Poudlard redevint normale. Comme promis, Hermione expliqua toute l'histoire à Harry et Ron, qui (comme attendu) réagirent très mal. Cependant, ça ne dura pas longtemps, puisque tout cela n'avait servi qu'à protéger Hermione. Trois semaines après ce fameux jour, Hermione fut convoquée chez Dumbledore.

« Professeur? Vous avez demandé à me voir?

-Oui miss Granger. Asseyez-vous... Un bonbon au citron?

-Non merci monsieur.

-Miss Granger, je vous ai convoqué pour vous dire que, bien que vous vous en sortiez magnifiquement, un autre élève va emménager dans votre appartement et vous aider dans vos fonctions de préfète-en-chef.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent miss. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que vous assumez ces responsabilités seule. Votre homologue vous rejoindra dans votre salle commune vers 20h. Je vous demanderez donc d'y être miss Granger.

-Professeur...

-Allez donc manger miss. Bon appétit.

-Au revoir professeur »

Sur ce, Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la Grande Salle où elle s'assit parmi ces amis.

« Alors Mia... Que te voulait Dumby?

-Pas grand chose Blaise... Juste me coller un nouveau préfet-en-chef sur le dos...

-Et alors? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

-Et alors? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Ronald? Je te signale que c'est la place de Dray, que c'est SON appartement, SA chambre... Aucun autre élève ne devrait y dormir!

-Mione ne t'énerve pas... Dray est parti depuis plus de 3mois. C'est normal que Dumbledore veuille te rendre la vie plus facile.

-Pour ça, il lui suffisait de nommer quelqu'un pour m'aider pas de le faire emménager avec moi Gin'. Puis il sait que je l'ai vu il y a pas longtemps... Je ne comprend rien!

-Mia c'est pas dramatique...

-Ou si tu veux, on peut t'aider à faire de la vie de ce nouveau préfet un enfer, rajouta Harry, euphorique

-Harry! C'est pas sa faute à lui... Blaise et Ginny ont raison c'est pas grave... Je vais sûrement m'y faire »

Ils finirent donc leur déjeuner puis s'installèrent dans le parc, près du vieux chêne comme à leur habitude. L'après-midi passa rapidement entre rires et discussions si bien qu'à 19h30, Harry dut rappeler à Hermione qu'elle devait accueillir son nouvel homologue à 20h et donc que ça lui laissait très peu de temps pour manger, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle mangerait après, une fois qu'elle aurait enfin su avec qui elle devrait cohabiter. Ils lui souhaitèrent donc bon courage et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle partait vers sa chambre.

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'installa dans l'un des canapés et attendit que son homologue daigne faire son apparition. A vingt heures tapantes, le portrait à l'entrée se décala pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit que son nouveau colocataire n'était autre que Draco... De joie, elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui failli faire tomber Draco.

« Dray! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise princesse... Quand j'ai su que je pouvais revenir, j'ai immédiatement pris contact avec Dumbledore qui m'a tout naturellement proposé de reprendre ma place dans cet appartement. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de te faire une surprise.

-Qui est au courant? Comment se fait-il que ton père ait accepté que tu reviennes?

-Personne ne t'inquiètes pas... Sauf Dumby évidemment et Severus. Quand au fait que mon père ait changé d'avis, on va dire que ma mère peut-être très convaincante quand elle veut... »

_**Flash back**_

15jours avant, au Manoir Malfoy

« Lucius, on doit parler! Dit Narcissa en arrivant dans le bureau de son mari

-Oui Cissy?

-Puis-je savoir jusqu'à quand tu comptes garder notre fils enfermé dans ce manoir?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à redevenir raisonnable. Il est hors de question que mon fils devienne l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbes et des traitres à leur sang.

-Voldemort est MORT Lucius, hurla Narcissa. Il serait tant que tu arrêtes d'agir comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione Granger est l'étudiante la plus brillante que Poudlard ait eu ces dernières années. Elle a beau être une née-moldue, elle n'en reste pas moins une sorcière exceptionnellement douée et surtout, la femme que Draco aime.

-C'est bien ça le problème... Depuis quand mon fils aime-t-il les Sang-de-Bourbes, aussi intelligents soient-ils?

-NÉS-MOLDUS Lucius! Et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. C'est un grand bien que Draco soit amoureux... Rappelle-toi notre mariage, notre lune de miel et toutes ces belles années qui ont suivi, je veux vraiment que Draco connaisse ce bonheur...

-Moi aussi Cissy, répondit Lucius en se rapprochant de sa femme et lui caressant la joue, je le veux vraiment mais avec une sang pure.

-Ces histoires de sang sont idiotes. Et Draco s'en est rendu compte. Il est aussi têtu que toi et moi, il se battra pour épouser la femme qu'il aime, comme tu t'es battu pour m'épouser moi et pas Bella.

-Je refuse qu'il l'épouse!

-Mais il le fera... Que tu accepte ou non. Il a grandit, il n'est plus le petit garçon admiratif qui te suivait partout. Et si tu n'acceptes pas qu'il l'aime éperdument, le laissant enfermé ici; il t'en voudra à vie Lucius. Il est tant que notre fils retourne à Poudlard et retrouve tous ses amis.

-J'ai dit non Cissy, et ma décision ne va pas changer parce que tu as décidé de me tenir tête.

-Très bien... Je vois que le bonheur de notre fils t'intéresses bien peu. Jirna!

-Oui maîtresse, dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant

-Peux-tu déplacer mes affaires dans mon ancienne chambre de l'aile ouest? Et y faire un peu de ménage, je vais sûrement y rester un bon bout de temps.

-Très bien maîtresse, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître

-L'aile ouest? Ta chambre de jeune fille? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Narcissa? Demanda Lucius, un peu énervé

-Ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, on fait chambre à part Lucius. Draco est malheureux depuis trois mois et il est hors de question que j'accepte plus longtemps ton caprice.

-Mais...

-Penses-y Lucius. Tu es non seulement sur le point de perdre ton fils mais aussi ta femme. Je vais te laisser maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, Narcissa sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son mari. Celui-ci se remis alors à son bureau mais, trop absorbé par ses pensées, ne travailla plus de l'après-midi.

_**Fin du flash back**_

« Et ton père a accepté comme ça? Demanda Hermione en souriant

-Non quand même pas... Il a tenu treize jours avant de céder. Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens, mes parents s'aiment vraiment. Ils n'ont pas eu de mariage arrangé et mon père s'est battu pour pouvoir épouser ma mère et non Bellatrix.

-J'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça... Allez viens, il faut que je t'emmène quelque part... »

Hermione prit alors la main de Draco et ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, se souciant peu de rencontrer Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Ils s'arrêtèrent au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

« Euh Mia...

-Chut, c'est pas le moment de se faire attraper! »

Elle passa donc trois fois devant la tapisserie, et entra dans la salle, n'oubliant pas d'emmener Draco avec elle.

« Mione! Dit Ginny en la voyant arriver, comment ça se fait que tu es là? Tu ne … Dray!

-Lu Gin', dit la beau blond en réceptionnant Ginny dans ses bras. Je n'espérait pas tant te manquer. » « Tu sais que je devrais vous tuer toi et Blaise pour avoir tout révélé de ma fuite? Dit-il en rigolant après avoir salué tout le monde »

Hermione le prit alors par la main et l'emmena vers un fauteuil, lui disant de ne pas faire de menaces de mort à peine quelques heures après son arrivée.

Il passèrent donc une joyeuse soirée, entre discussion et rire. Draco se sentait enfin chez lui, avec ses amis et surtout Hermione.

Vers une heure du matin, ils décidèrent tous d'aller dormir. C'est alors que Blaise attrapa Draco par le bras et lui dit : « Dray, faudrait qu'on parle je crois ». Sachant ce qu'il allait révéler à leur ami, tous sortirent, à l'exception d'Hermione.

« Oui je t'écoute. Si c'est à propos du fait que tu aies tout dit à Mia, c'est pas grave tu sais, je t'en veux pas réellement, c'était juste pour vous embêter toi et Gin'

-Non c'est pas ça... Tu te souviens que Mia t'as dit qu'elle avait eu quelqu'un quand vous vous étiez vus?

-Oui, se rembrunit Draco

-Et bien... Ce quelqu'un c'est moi »

* * *

_**Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment?**_

_**Je sais il est court mais pas vraiment le temps (même pas de me relire donc s'il y a des fautes désolée) puis Draco est revenu c'est le principal non?**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite, avec la réaction de Draco ;)**_

_**Ça vous dit pas un petit vote (genre tapez 1 pour que Blaise meurt, 2 pourque Blaise soit juste blessé ou 3 pour que Draco passe l'éponge) ^^.**_

_**Bisous bisous x3**_

Miss Marlyne : Merci, merci et encore merci! Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je sais qu'ils deviennent rapidement amis mais j'adore les histoires un peu guimauve donc voilou ;). Non je trouve pas que Blaise soit un salo***t parce que les sentiments, ça se commande pas puis il s'en voulait tellement qu'il a quand même tout dit à Hermione. Sérieux t'as révé de ma fic? *-*! :D. Allez je te laisse. Gros bisous


	13. Anonce et excuses

Bonjour à toutes :) (Non ce n'est pas une suite) 

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence (c'est le moment de me jeter des tomates pourries ou quoi que ce soit que vous avez sous la main ^^), 3 ans c'est extrêmement long, je sais mais aussi à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pendant cette absence, car ça m'a donné envie de continuer à poster :).

Sinon pour ma défense j'ai fait deux premières années de médecine, donc j'avais pas une minute à moi pour écrire et j'avoue ne pas avoir profité de mes vacances pour le faire. Puis j'ai beaucoup grandit (et mûri) depuis le début de cette histoire donc me remettre dans le bain risque d'être compliqué pour commencer.

Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, je suis bientôt en vacance et je compte en profiter ioru réellement continuer à poster cette fanfic:).

D'ici là, merci à celles qui continueront de me suivre :D 3 


End file.
